Maraudeurs maraudant
by Camina
Summary: Première fic ! Les Maraudeurs entrent enfin en cinquième année. 2ème chap POV Sirius en ligne : les débuts de Padfoot, 1er match de quidditch, Snivellus... Venez juste me dire ce que vous en pensez !
1. Retour à Poudlard

**Chapitre 1 : Retour à Poudlard**

Sirius étendit lentement ses jambes, les étirant jusqu'à pouvoir les poser jusqu'à la banquette face à lui. James était négligemment adossé à la vitre, ses jambes allongées sur l'autre banquette. Peter était assis par terre (il ne restait plus de place sur les banquettes et il aimait particulièrement cette position). Remus était le seul à être normalement assis, mais sa tête reposait sur la vitre, face à James. Le Poudlard Express avançait rapidement sur la voie sinueuse emmenant les jeunes garçons vers leur cinquième année à Poudlard. Après s'être raconté avec empressement leurs vacances respectives, les quatre jeunes garçons étaient entrés dans une morne apathie typique d'une fin de vacances.

James et Sirius avaient, comme l'été précédent, passé leurs vacances ensembles. Le jeune Black avait décidé dès la fin de sa troisième année de ne plus s'imposer la corvée de rentrer au 12 Square Grimaud. Pour James, fils unique, c'était une excellente occasion de passer des vacances joyeuses loin de l'omniprésence parentale, même s'ils avaient passé leurs vacances avec ses parents. Les deux jeunes garçons étaient devenus extrêmement proches ces deux dernières années, ces vacances communes n'y étant sans doute pas étrangères.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Remus se réveilla. Les quatre têtes se tournèrent d'un bel ensemble vers l'intrus qui osait troubler leur quiétude.

Une grande jeune fille aux longs cheveux auburn, avec de grands yeux verts magnifiques, mais l'air revêche, venait d'ouvrir sans délicatesse la porte du wagon.

Lily Evans.

James eut une grimace :

« Evans, fiches-nous la paix, on a encore rien fait ! »

La jeune fille eut un haussement d'épaule méprisant avant de s'adresser à Remus d'une voix amicale :

« Remus, les préfets doivent se rendre tout de suite dans le wagon de tête. »

Le jeune garçon eut un pâle sourire, prouvant aux yeux de tous que cette responsabilité ne l'enchantait guère. Mais il se leva docilement :

« J'arrive Lily. »

Lily Evans disparut presque aussitôt dans le couloir. James eut un grognement :

« J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas tout le temps sur notre dos avec son badge de préfète. Remus, ta mission cette année est de la tenir aussi éloignée de nous que possible. »

Lupin eut un large sourire en enjambant les jambes de Sirius :

« Ne compte pas là-dessus Potter. Il est hors de question que je te laisse faire ton caïd et martyriser les premières années. »

« Ca c'est dommage Remus parce que c'est justement ce que nous avons l'intention de faire. »

Sirius avait relevé la tête, dévoilant un large sourire machiavélique. Remus lui répondit par un visage parfaitement sérieux :

« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire n'importe quoi Sirius. Cette fois ci la Coupe ne nous échappera pas à cause de vos gamineries, compris ? »

« Pas la peine de t'énerver Lunard, on est d'accord avec toi. »

Sirius avait répondu d'un ton sérieux, mais il eut un sourire qui prouvait qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Remus n'avait pas le temps ni le courage de se lancer dans un sermon contre ses camarades Maraudeurs, il sortit donc en retenant un soupir. Peter avait observé la scène sans cacher son admiration pour la réplique de Sirius. Mais il n'était pas intervenu. Sa participation à ce genre de débat entre Lupin-sermoneur et Potter/Black-fauteur-de-troubles se limitait généralement à des hochement de tête frénétiques, sans qu'ils prennent réellement parti.

James se redressa vivement. L'intervention préfectorale avait mit un terme à sa petite sieste. Il se sentait de nouveau d'aplomb. Et maintenant que Remus était parti, il pouvait sans peine se lancer dans une discussion plus… particulière :

« Alors, tu y es arrivé ? »

Peter se tourna vers son ami, l'air un peu déconfit. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de cinq secondes pour se rendre compte que la réponse était « non ». Sirius eut un mouvement d'humeur :

« C'est pas vrai, ne me dit pas que tu n'y arrive toujours pas ! Tu t'es entraîné pendant les vacances au moins j'espère ? »

« J'ai essayé, mais c'est difficile pour moi, je ne suis pas aussi doué que vous deux, vous le savez. »

Le grassouillet garçon se renfrogna. Il y avait un reproche dans le ton de Peter à cet instant, comme s'il accusait ses amis de ne pas avoir pris en compte dans leurs projets le fait que ses talents n'égalaient pas les leurs. Sirius le sentit sans doute car il se tût, vaguement flatté du compliment mais aussi vexé de ce contretemps. James eut un petit geste de la main :

« C'est pas grave, on va t'aider dès qu'on sera à Poudlard. Il faut que tu le maîtrises avant la prochaine pleine lune, tu en es conscient. Maintenant qu'on a comprit comment ça fonctionnait, on pourra mieux t'aider. »

Peter hocha la tête mais ne dit plus rien, sans doute un pu déçu de sa faiblesse. Ses deux amis s'étaient entraînés tout l'été et avait fini par réussir leurs métamorphoses sans trop de problèmes au final. Lui arrivait avec difficulté à changer son nez en museau, et généralement il avait toutes les peines du monde à redonner sa forme normale à son nez ensuite. Mais il avait l'habitude d'être toujours à la traîne. Au final, cela ne lui laissait plus qu'un arrière goût de déception et de jalousie…

Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de Peter, se forçant ainsi à se tordre dans la direction de son ami. Même s'il n'était pas aussi doué que lui, James et même Remus, Peter n'en demeurait pas moins un membre à part entière des Maraudeurs. James observa ce mouvement si inhabituel à Sirius avec surprise. Sous ses airs de gros dur, il avait le cœur aussi fondant qu'une chocogrenouille. Passé ce geste amical, le jeune garçon se redressa et lança la conversation sur un terrain moins glissant :

« Alors, vous pensez que Martins sera toujours capitaine cette année ? Comme ce n'est pas toi James, je me pose la question. Je trouve ça stupide qu'il ne t'ait pas encore choisi. Tu es bien meilleur que lui, ça saute aux yeux. »

James passa sa main dans ses cheveux, leur donnant l'air plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire. Parler quidditch avait le don de détourner l'attention du contexte difficile, mais cela le mettait dans ce cas là mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas quand Sirius se montrait arrogant même en privé :

« Je suis bon poursuiveur, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de devenir capitaine. T'avoir sans cesse sur le dos pour critiquer ma tactique, hors de question ! »

Sirius éclata de rire :

« Tu sais bien que je ne me permettrai jamais de critiquer tes choix ! Mais c'est vrai que Martins ne s'en gênerait pas. Peut-être parce qu'il est en septième année et nous en cinquième… N'empêche que c'est stupide. »

Son ami se détendit. Il préférait le voir faire son ronchon que l'arrogant. Ca lui allait bien mieux. Cher vieux Patmol… James ressentit une bouffée de tendresse inattendue pour son meilleur ami. Après tout, il voulait seulement que lui, James Potter, soit reconnu pour ses qualité de joueur _et_ de meneur. Il n'avait pourtant pas besoin de son soutien pour être reconnu comme le meilleur poursuiveur de l'école. Mais cela faisait tellement de bien de se sentir poussé vers l'avant !

« Parfaitement, c'est stupide ! » Opina Peter avant de retourner à sa lecture.

James remarqua alors que le petit et grassouillet Gryffondor lisait un fort passionnant manuel d'Herbologie. _Encore sa lubie de devenir un maître en potions… _Pensa le jeune homme avec une pointe de mépris. Mais il se reprit. Peter travaillait dur pour atteindre ce but, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il était loin d'accéder à son objectif. Cependant, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Peter avait réussi à se lier au trio de garçons les plus brillants de Gryffondor. Et James avait du mal à le voir autrement que comme un petit garçon qu'il fallait protéger.

Sirius eut une mimique comique en articulant un inaudible : _Danger ! _James eut l'air de ne pas comprendre alors que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrait. Alfina Lockwood fit alors son entrée, suivit de près par Elinor Roberty. James se recula précipitamment, tentant de mettre autant d'espace possible entre lui et les deux deuxièmes années. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient entichées de James dès leur première année, terrifiant le jeune homme par leurs sourires niais et leurs expressions énamourées. Sirius venait en deuxième sur leur liste, ce qui était généralement la situation inverse mais cela ne le gênait nullement. Il regarda avec amusement James perdre de sa superbe alors que les deux jeunes filles se lançaient dans de grands « Salut ! Comment vas-tu James ? Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? Je peux l'asseoir à côté de toi ? »

« Salut les filles, ça va ? » Lança Sirius aux donzelles assises des deux côtés de James, reléguant Peter sur un coin de banquette (obligé de quitter le sol pour éviter leurs coups de pieds fébriles, le jeune garçon s'était installé sur la banquette en bougonnant). « Vous n'êtes pas venues vous installées dans le même compartiment que nous cette année ? » Demanda-t-il poliment sous le regard meurtrier de James.

Le voyage de l'année précédente avait été très pénible pour le malheureux James, qui avait passé l'essentiel du trajet assis entre les deux fillettes en adoration et face à un Sirius hilare. Il en avait d'ailleurs longtemps voulu à Sirius, l'accusant d'avoir fait venir les deux Poufsoufles dans leur compartiment sciemment, alors que ce dernier ne les avait jamais vu de sa vie auparavant (elles étaient nouvelles alors, mais déjà sous le charme, et ce depuis ce fameux trajet…). Il avait fallu toute la diplomatie de Remus pour arranger la situation.

Alfina prit l'initiative de répondre après avoir fortement rougit :

« Oh non ! Le préfet nous a dit qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre trop par compartiment, il a même dit que le votre était déjà trop plein. Si tu veux tu peux venir dans le notre _James_ ! »

Sirius eut un hoquet qu'il dissimula en toux alors que Peter glissait discrètement derrière son livre. James sentit le rouge lui échauffer les oreilles. Remus lui avait sauvé en partie la vie pour le trajet, mais visiblement les deux gamines semblaient déterminées à le persécuter une année de plus. Il se leva vivement :

« Je dois aller quelque part… »

Avant que quiconque ait pu l'arrêter, James était déjà sortit. Il slaloma entre les élèves présents dans le couloir. Il se doutait bien que Sirius ne tenterait pas de retenir les deux folles bien longtemps. Il lui fallait trouver un refuge. Il vit un compartiment qui lui sembla vide, il y entra sans réfléchir. A peine la porte refermée, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un était déjà présent.

Une jeune fille dormait, la tête doucement posée contre la vitre. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient délicatement sur ses épaules alors que quelques mèches avaient glissées sur son visage. Adreva Wyles. James ne put retenir un frisson. La Serpentard dormait, heureusement pour lui. Il s'assit et se colla contre le dossier de la banquette lorsqu'il vit passer les deux Poufsoufles devant le compartiment. Il savait qu'elles seraient rapides, mais pas à se point. Heureusement, la présence de Wyles les dissuada sans doute de regarder davantage le petit espace. La réputation de la jeune fille était un bonheur.

Se détendant légèrement, le Gryffondor osa regarder la jeune fille. Elle dormait toujours paisiblement, les traits parfaitement détendus et calmes. Son regard détailla ensuite la pièce et constata que toutes les valises présentes ne pouvaient être à elle. Un malheureux avait commis la folie de risquer un voyage en présence de la terrifiante Adreva Wyles. Il allait partir sans demander son reste lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement :

« Alors Potter ! On se cache ? »

Une masse s'effondra presque aussitôt sur la banquette en face de lui, à côté d'Adreva. Et cette masse n'était autre que Sirius, hilare :

« Dis donc, tu es parti bien vite. Presque aussi vite qu'un coureur de cent mètres moldu ! »

James ouvrit de grands yeux et désigna du doigt la jeune fille endormie, que Sirius n'avait pas remarquée, une expression inquiète sur le visage. Son ami se tourna et pâlit. Enfin, James aurait juré qu'il pâlissait. Mais il se reprit bien vite :

« Quoi ? »

Il avait à peine baissé la voix. Un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, dégageant légèrement ses canines :

« Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de Wyles ? »

James se redressa, prêt à se défendre d'une telle diffamation :

« Non, certainement pas ! Je n'ai pas peur de… d'elle. »

Sirius eut un sourire mais ne rajouta rien. James eut un petit soupir. Evidemment qu'il n'était pas rassuré par la présence de la Serpentard. Mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'entre cette Serpentard et les deux Poufsoufles, et bien il préférait rester là. Cependant, comme il l'avait déjà remarqué, Adreva Wyles n'était pas seule à occupée ce compartiment. La porte s'ouvrit une troisième fois, laissant apparaître trois Serpentard. Oui, il fallait au moins être trois pour oser partager le compartiment de Wyles. Par contre, les Gryffondors étaient en infériorité numérique. Surtout que les trois Serpentards étaient en septième année.

Un horrible sourire apparut sur le visage du plus blond des trois :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, microbes ? »

« Pas microbes, bactéries pour te servir. » Sirius ne souriait pas.

« Peu importe, Black. Dégages de là. »

Ledit Black se serait bien exécuté si les trois Serpentard leur avaient laissé la voix libre pour sortir. Le but était évidemment d'humilier un peu les deux Gryffondors avant de les laisser partir. James eut un soupir :

« Vous n'en avez pas encore assez de vous faire ridiculiser en public, il faut maintenant qu'on vous maltraite en privé. Tendances masochistes ? »

Un gros type, un certains Goyle, fit un pas en avant. Pansington l'arrêta d'un geste :

« Pas plus que toi, _Potter_. »

Un mouvement sec du poignet et la baguette de Pansington glissa dans sa main. Il eut un sourire encore plus mauvais que le précédent. James sentit Sirius prêt à lui bondir dessus. D'une pression de la main sur l'avant bras il tenta de le contenir. Provoquer inutilement les Serpentards était une de ses activités favorites… notamment un Serpentard en particulier, mais qui n'était pas présent dans le wagon, pour le moment. Mais vu l'affluence de gens dans le modeste compartiment, il n'allait certainement pas tarder.

La porte s'ouvrit en effet, ajoutant une personne aux six élèves déjà présents, mais Lupin se contenta de rester à l'entrée :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Pourquoi un tel rassemblement ? »

Il regardait les Serpentards debout devant eux, mais James fut certain qu'il avait sentit leur présence dans le compartiment sans les voir. Encore une fois, le dénommé Goyle eut un geste, comme s'il voulait broyer la carotide du nouveau venu en guise de salut. Mais cette fois, il se retint. Sans doute n'était-il pas assez stupide pour s'attaquer à un préfet. Il se renfrogna en bombant le torse :

« Ca te regarde pas. »

Les deux autres Serpentards ne dirent rien mais ils n'en pensaient visiblement pas moins. Pourtant ? Ils se contentèrent tous les trois de regards mauvais, sans sortir leurs baguettes, pour les deux qui ne l'avaient pas déjà fait. James fut pour la première fois ravi du nouveau statut préfectoral de Remus. Il eut un sourire en direction de Sirius qui avait lui aussi l'air réjoui de l'attitude des Serpentards. Pansington les remarqua sans doute vu qu'il se tourna vers eux, l'air énervé :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ? »

Sirius eut un plus grand sourire encore, plus provocateur si c'était possible :

« Mais vous trois… Pourquoi ? »

Les Serpentards étaient à point. Tous trois se contenait comme ils pouvaient, avec nombres de regards noirs. Lupin décida d'intervenir avant que Sirius ne les pousse à bout :

« Les Gryffondors, rejoignez votre compartiment, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Vous trois, laissez-les passer. »

Pansington se tourna vivement vers Lupin, la baguette levée :

« De quel droit te permets-tu de nous manquer de respect ? Tu sais qui nous sommes ! On ne bougera que si ça nous plait ! »

Remus ne recula pas. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de tapoter son badge de préfet du bout de sa baguette :

« Laisses tomber Pansington. Ils n'ont rien fait de mal. Et je t'en prie, arrête de m'agresser où je serai obligé de sanctionner. J'ai le droit de le faire. Allez, sortez de là vous deux ! »

James se leva tout de suite alors que Sirius prit tout son temps. D'un air narquois, il passa à côté des Serpentards, qui se poussèrent juste assez pour les laisser passer. Pansington lui glissa tout de même un petit « Tu me le paieras Black » alors qu'il passait à côté de lui. Sirius ne se tourna pas mais esquissa un sourire moqueur empli de suffisance. Adreva Wyles dormait toujours aussi paisiblement et les autres Serpentards, fulminant de rage, les regardèrent partir avec des envies d'Avada Kedavra plein les yeux. Lupin s'assura qu'ils étaient tous rassit avant de partir à la suite de ses amis. Une fois qu'ils durent de nouveau dans leur compartiment, il ferma la porte et se tourna vers eux, l'air sévère :

« J'aurais du vous laisser vous débrouiller avec eux ! »

« En effet. » Sirius s'était assit dans la même position, les pieds posés sur la banquette face à lui : « On se serait débarrassé d'eux sans problème, n'est-ce pas James ? »

« Ouais ! » Répondit l'intéressé, occupé à sortir de son sac un paquet de dragées surprises de Berthie Crochue. « Que de la gueule ces vipères ! Tiens ! »

Il tendit le paquet à Sirius qui en prit une poignée, puis à Remus, qui secoua la tête :

« Non merci. Je ne plaisante pas Sirius. C'était des septièmes années quand même ! Si je n'étais pas intervenu, ils vous auraient réduit à l'état de scrouts ! Il est hors de question que je joue la nounou toute l'année, pour empêcher les Serpentards de vous annihiler. »

Lupin avait l'air sérieux, même en colère. Black ne prit pas très bien l'attitude « responsable » de son ami. Il se redressa et le toisa de là où il était :

« Mais on a pas besoin de toi pour se défendre. Sans insignes on peut les réduire au silence quand on veut. Et toi tu as intérêt à te calmer sérieusement Lunard, parce que je ne supporterai pas tes attitudes de petit chef longtemps ! »

« Mes attitudes de petit chef ? Parles pour toi Black ! Je me demande ce qui me retiens de… »

Mais le reste fut assourdi par la main de James, qui venait de se jeter sur son ami pour éviter que des mots irréparables ne soient prononcés. Black de son côté venait de se prendre Peter dans les jambes, ce qui n'était pas rien. Dans l'imprescriptible mêlée qui s'ensuivie, Sirius se fit écraser le nez, James perdit une manche de son pull, une pommette de Remus devint bleue et Peter se retrouva avec une dent fêlée. Au bout de quelques minutes de confusions, les quatre garçons s'écroulèrent sur les banquettes, hilares. La cause de la dispute avait été oubliée en cours de route.

James finit par se rendre comte que ses bonbons venaient d'être dispersés aux quatre vents. Il eut un froncement de sourcils :

« Ah ouais, merci les gars ! »

Il eut un geste las de la baguette tandis que les bonbons volaient tous pour se ranger d'eux-mêmes dans le sac d'où ils étaient sortis. Il en prit un avant de les faire passer. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous un bonbon piégé dans la main, ils se regardèrent et le mirent dans la bouche simultanément. James eut une grimace de dégoût alors que Peter toussait violemment. Sirius et Remus se lancèrent de grands sourires :

« Pudding framboise, et toi ? »

« Ragoût. »

« Pouah, goût de cendre ! » Geignit Petigrow en tirant la langue.

Ses camarades grimacèrent en signe de soutient avant de se tourner vers James, qui faisait toujours une tête explicite fronçant les narine et plissant les paupières tout en pinçant les lèvres.

« Alors ? » Demanda Sirius avec avidité.

« Petit pois ! »

Tous hochèrent la tête avec gravité avant d'éclater de rire, tandis que James pestait contre cette traîtrise infligée par son propre paquet de bonbons.

* * *

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans autre incident notable. Peter manqua de basculer hors du train en voulant aller aux toilettes, ce qui fit beaucoup rire James et Sirius. Finalement, ils finirent par mettre leurs uniformes alors que le train ralentissait pour entrer en gare. La joyeuse bousculade qui s'ensuivit pour sortir du train ne fut arrêtée que parce que le garde-chasse de l'école bloquait la sortie de son imposante présence : 

« Les premiers années, par ici s'il vous plait… Weasley arrêtes de pousser ! Voilà très bien ! Non, laissez vos valises on vous les emmènera. Comment ?... Crivey c'est ça ? Oui ?... Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a pas de place sur les barques pour vos malles ! Hein ?… Mais non on n'y va pas à la nage bougre d'andouille ! Je viens de te dire qu'on y allait en barque. Oui…euh…non, sans vos valises ! Mais tu vas finir par avancer, tu bloques le passage là ! Allez ! Oui, en barque… »

James était pris d'un véritable fou rire silencieux tandis que Remus se retenait visiblement de ne pas sourire. Mais il avait déjà fort à faire pour canaliser la masse grouillante d'élèves :

« Eh vous deux ! Pas de Bombabouses maintenant ! Accio bombabouse ! Accio ! Accio ! »

Bientôt ils furent tous répartis dans les carrosses qui devaient les mener au château. Sirius n'eut pas à menacer les deuxièmes années pour pouvoir obtenir un véhicule pour eux seuls. La réputation des Maraudeurs était déjà solidement installée. Il n'en était pas encore ainsi l'année précédente. Avec délice, Black retrouva le plaisir de pouvoir étendre les jambes sans se soucier de voisins encombrants. Lupin les rejoignit un peu plus tard, l'air échevelé et le col de travers :

« Certains Serpentards causent plus de problèmes que d'autres. » Se contenta-t-il de dire en s'asseyant.

Le court trajet se passa très rapidement. Ils purent entrer et s'installer dans la grande salle sans trop de problème, se réservant un coin tout à fait agréable. A peine assis, Peter se tordit le cou pour pouvoir observer la table des professeurs. Il se tourna vers ses amis quelques secondes plus tard, visiblement déçu :

« Je ne vois aucune nouvelle tête chez les profs… »

Sirius releva un sourcil mais continua de regarder vers la table des Serpentards. James haussa les épaules tout en se tournant vers Remus, qui semblait, lui, perplexe :

« Oui mais il reste des places vides là-bas, certains sont sans doute en retard. » Remarqua-t-il avec philosophie.

James hocha vivement la tête :

« Je sais pas si tu te souviens, mais normalement, on ne devrait pas revoir de si tôt Mr. Kingley… Donc on a au moins un nouveau prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, non ? Et puis je crois que Slugorn va être remplacé, il était malade déjà l'année dernière… »

Peter eut un frisson en repensant au professeur Kingley. Si Dumbledore avait jamais commis une erreur, ce fut celle de l'avoir engagé. Le nouveau professeur de DFCM s'était avéré être un dangereux psychopathe dont l'activité préférée consistait à détecter les complots fomentés par ses élèves, puis à les punir en conséquence. Evidemment, aucun complot n'avait jamais été tramé et le professeur avait été dénoncé dans la Gazette du Sorcier comme étant un dangereux bourreau d'enfant, et ce par le biais de divers témoignages d'élèves sous couverts de l'anonymat…

Ils avaient bien ri en rédigeant leur témoignage pas lettre ! Ils avaient un rien exagéré évidemment, mais Lupin avait réussi à empêcher James et Sirius d'aller trop loin dans la diffamation. Certes, Kingley était un mauvais professeur, mais il n'en était pas moins vrai que deux complots avaient en effet été montés par des élèves en tant que vengeance suite à mauvais traitements.

« Tiens, voilà McGo ! Et elle est avec quelqu'un ! Vous savez qui c'est ? » S'exclama Peter, se tortillant sur son siège. La directrice adjointe était en effet suivie par un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Toute la salle bruissa des murmures curieux des élèves. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Les premières années venaient en effet de faire leur entrée. Automatiquement et dans un bel ensemble, toutes les têtes ou presque se tournèrent vers eux. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient timidement entre les rangées, James les évalua. Ils étaient vraiment minuscules ! Ils n'étaient pas aussi petits que ça eux lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard, non ?

La cérémonie de la Répartition commença par la traditionnelle chanson du Choixpeau. Longue et ennuyeuse, le regard de James commença à dériver alors que son esprit flottait, léger, au dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux se posèrent presque naturellement sur Eilen Mantra, qui était occupée à se recoiffer. Il eut un soupir d'extase en observant la jeune fille de sixième année ramenant ses longs cheveux blonds en un chignon lâche. Elle était parfaite : belle, féminine, intelligente –elle était à Serdaigle après tout !- et surtout inaccessible. Il devait avoir l'air parfaitement idiot, la bouche ouverte et les regard béat, car Sirius le poussa du coude en éclatant de rire :

« Arrêtes de rêver James ! Tu te fais du mal. »

En effet, un grand type de septième année, certainement pas très intelligent –même s'il était à Serdaigle- à la démarche balourde, venait de passer son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille en lançant un regard mauvais dans sa direction. Floyd, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle n'avait jamais été réputé pour sa délicatesse. James eut un soupir en se détournant :

« Ce qui est inaccessible est toujours ce qui est le plus désirable… »

Sirius étouffa un rire alors qu'une voix se faisait entendre :

« Non mais vraiment ! »

Lily Evans passa derrière eux, l'air excédé. James se retourna vivement pour la regarder partir, un peu surpris. Il se tourna vers Sirius :

« C'est à moi qu'elle s'adressait ? »

Puis il se pencha par-dessus la table pour glisser à Remus :

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Les deux jeunes garçons eurent la même expression perplexe :

« Je sais pas… tu sais James… les filles… » Remus eut une grimace évocatrice.

« _Si tu ne viens pas à Lagardère_… » Murmura Sirius, les yeux dans le vague.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » Demanda James, de plus en plus perplexe.

« Rien… C'est du français. Pour Evans, laisser tomber. Elle est vraiment abominable cette fille. Pas du tout fréquentable. »

« Tu devrais nous expliquer un jour ce que tu entends par 'fréquentable' Sirius. » Intervint froidement Lupin. « Lily est une fille adorable. »

« De toute façon dès qu'on parle d'Evans avec toi, c'est toujours pareil. » Sirius haussa les épaules : « Miss Préfète Parfaite est une sainte si on t'écoute ! Et moi je suis prêt à te jurer le contraire. »

Lupin se renfrogna et se contenta de se tourner vers la table des professeurs. « David Crivey » venait d'être envoyé à Gryffondor. Remus applaudit vivement. James eut un sourire en constatant qu'une fois de plus, l'habit ne faisait pas le Poufsoufle. Mais il devait reconnaître que le petit Crivey avait une bonne tête et qu'après tout… Sirius eut un soupir et grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible. James grimaça pour lui demander une explication mais Patmol secoua la tête et se tourna vers les Serpentards.

Le ténébreux Gryffondor avait une antipathie excessive envers les Serpentards, c'était une évidence, mais parfois, tout cela tournait à l'obsession. Heureusement, Sirius avait des qualités pour compenser ce défaut. Et puis James aimait bien taquiner les serpents.

D'un geste pensif, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en observant les élèves nouvellement répartis. Encore une fois cette cérémonie se traînait. Mais depuis leur troisième année, on leur avait interdit d'intervenir de quelques manières que ce soit pour l'égayer. McGonagall avait même menacé de les renvoyer s'ils provoquaient une invasion de crapauds dans la salle principale comme ce jour là.

Tout à ses souvenirs émus, James ne remarqua pas que la cérémonie était terminée et que Dumbledore venait de prendre la parole.

« Chers élèves, je suis ravi de vous accueillir pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Oh, je sais que vos estomacs crient famine et que vous n'avez pas envie d'un discours avant que ceux-ci ne soient satisfaits, mais je n'étant moi-même pas sûr d'être en état de faire un discours à la fin du repas, je vais faire une exception. »

James reprit ses esprits alors que Sirius lui envoyait un violent coup de coude dans les côtes :

« Encore plus fêlé que l'année dernière Dumby. »

« Hein ? »

Sirius secoua la tête et se tourna vers le directeur, qui reprenait, le son de sa voix couvrant les habituels bavardages :

« Donc, cette année, chers élèves, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir un grand nombre de nouveaux professeurs. J'espère que cette nouvelle vous plait ! »

Sirius hocha négativement la tête, l'air navré que le directeur prenne un tel ton pour le apprendre une nouvelle… plutôt banale. James lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille et ils furent prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Remus, un peu déçu d'être privé de leur raison de rire, les regarda en fronçant les sourcils, Peter se pencha vers eux, espérant obtenir quelques miettes de leur hilarité.

« En tout cas ça à l'air de faire rire certains Gryffondors, tant mieux ! Mais revenons en au principal. Nous avons donc le plaisir d'accueillir non pas deux, ni trois, mais quatre nouveaux professeurs. Tout d'abord, Mr Fawley, qui sera votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

Tous avaient remarqué la crispation de la mâchoire de l'illustre directeur en mentionnant la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Mais tous étaient au courant du scandale provoqué par « l'affaire Kingley ». Heureusement que Dumbledore était irremplaçable, car il avait été sérieusement inquiété quant à ses critères de sélection des professeurs. L'homme qui accompagnait McGonagall peu auparavant venait de se lever. Grand, brun, il avait l'air parfaitement normal. Et lui, au moins, ne fixait pas sur les élèves présents un regard rempli de suspicion et de folie. Il se rassit rapidement.

« Mr Dwight qui sera votre nouveau professeur de Runes. »

La professeur se leva sèchement. Maigre, les yeux cerclés par de grandes lunettes, sa longue verte la faisait ressembler à un gros insecte assez répugnant. James, Sirius et Peter se félicitèrent de ne pas l'avoir comme professeur. Ils regardèrent Remus avec un air narquois, ce dernier jugea prudent de ne pas commenter.

« Ah et notre professeur de potion, qui est aussi une de nos anciennes et brillantes élèves, Miss Hurley. »

Le ton de Dumbledore s'était fait affectueux. Une toute jeune femme se leva timidement. Le visage rond et encore enfantin, elle était petite et menue. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard. La professeur risquait sans aucun doute d'avoir du mal à instaurer l'autorité en cours. Les deux Maraudeurs n'aimaient guère les Potions, cours qu'ils étaient obligés de suivre s'ils voulaient devenir Aurors. Ils aimaient encore moins le professeur Slugron, qu'ils jugeaient prétencieux, et ils méprisaient cordialement le « cercle » qu'il avait formé. Au moi une corvée qu'ils n'auraient pas à esquiver cette année ! Malgré tout la jeune professeur avait l'air sympathique pour une professeur de Potion, sans doute trop.

La jeune femme se rassit maladroitement, manquant de tomber à côté de sa chaise, sous le regard embué de Dumbledore et un coup d'œil sévère de son voisin.

« Et enfin, notre nouveau professeur de Soin aux Créatures magiques, Colin Leander. »

Un murmure suivit cette dernière annonce. Visiblement, il n'avait pas échappé à certains que la plupart des livres de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, qu'ils utilisaient les années précédentes, étaient écrits par ce professeur.

« C'est pour ça qu'on a aucun livre de Leander cette année. » Remarqua platement Lupin.

Le professeur était peu remarquable, les cheveux plus rouges que roux, les yeux allongés d'un vert profond, vêtu d'une tunique noire sur un pantalon bleu… En fait, si, il était plutôt remarquable. Et il n'avait pas échappé à James que c'était lui qui avait lancé un regard mauvais à la professeur Hurley lorsqu'elle avait failli louper sa chaise. Rien pour attirer la sympathie en somme.

Sauf que la plupart des filles présentes semblaient le trouver plutôt bel homme. Sirius eut une grimace méprisante et lui désigna Bertha Jorkins, qui fixait le professeur avec émerveillement, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux en soucoupes…

Lorsqu'ils purent enfin savourer le délicieux repas de bienvenue, les professeurs n'avaient pas encore quitté les pensées, ni les conversations. Peter allait d'hypothèse en hypothèse, visiblement surexcité :

« N'empêche, je ne regrette pas du tout de ne pas avoir prit Runes, le professeur est terrifiant, bien pire que Kingley ! J'espère pour toi Remus qu'il ne lance pas de Runes contre ses élèves ! »

« J'espère aussi. » Répondit Lupin d'un ton neutre.

« Et la professeur de potions ! Franchement, elle ne fait pas le poids ! Je suis sûr qu'elle quittera Poudlard avant la fin de l'année ! Une débutante. »

« N'empêche que Dumbledore l'a prise comme professeur, elle doit donc être plutôt douée en potions, à défaut d'être pédagogue. Si j'étais toi Pete je me méfierais. Imagine qu'elle teste ses potions sur ses élèves… » Remus avait dit ça un sourire aux lèvres, mais Peter sembla se tasser sur son siège.

« En plus c'est bien le genre à Dumby d'embaucher des professeurs complètement frapadingue, regardes Kingley, Binns, ou même McGo quand elle s'y met… » Le ton de Sirius était lui très sérieux, Lupin fronça les sourcils.

« Arrêtes d'appeler Dumbledore comme ça, s'il te plait. »

« Repenses à l'année dernière et réfléchi. Il mérite bien ce surnom. » Répondit Sirius en se resservant de la purée.

« Non. Je repense à ce qu'il a fait pour moi et je ne peux pas l'appeler comme ça. »

Les mains de Remus s'étaient crispées sur ses genoux. Là était la source du conflit entre Lupin et Black : Dumbledore. Si le blond devait au directeur d'être scolarisé malgré sa « différence », le brun ne pardonnait pas au directeur ses erreurs de jugement vis-à-vis de certains professeurs… et élèves. Les yeux de Sirius se plissèrent jusqu'à ne former qu'une ligne étroite :

« Tu ne dois rien à _Dumby_. Beaucoup de gens pensent comme lui maintenant. Et un professeur qui donne sa confiance à un Kingley ou à un Rogue, moi, je ne peux pas le soutenir. »

Lupin, se leva, repoussant au loin le banc où il était assis, ainsi que les autres élèves eux aussi assis dessus. Les jointures de ses poings étaient blanchies et son visage peinait à contenir la fureur qu'il ressentait. Les Maraudeurs savaient tous parfaitement que dans cet état, Lupin était terrifiant et potentiellement dangereux. James se leva à son tour, conscient des regards curieux et indignés posés sur eux :

« Lunard… » Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

Mais le regard du jeune homme était fixé sur Sirius, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, l'air pas impressionné dut tout. James lui adressa un regard de reproche. Le brun avait tendance à ne jamais lâcher prise, même lorsqu'il savait qu'il avait tord et qu'il pouvait blesser. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent, comme s'il allait grogner ou mordre et Remus semblait lui aussi prêt à bondir. Il n'en fit rien. Sans un regard pour ses amis, il quitta sa place et la salle commune, suivit par des murmures et des petits rires nerveux. James le regarda quitter la pièce l'air sincèrement désolé. Il savait qu'il aurait du le suivre pour lui parler, mais il savait aussi que Remus courait bien plus vite que lui et qu'il était sans doute déjà dans la Forêt Interdite.

Il se rassit donc avant de se tourner vers Sirius, furieux :

« Putain Black, parfois tu ferais mieux de la fermer ! »

L'intéressé ne répondit rien et garda d'ailleurs le silence pendant tout le reste du repas, tout comme James et Peter. Ils montèrent ensuite se coucher sans s'adresser la parole. Ils eurent tous beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, mais ils dormaient pourtant lorsque Remus monta à son tour dans le dortoir, le visage maculé de boue et les vêtements en lambeaux. Il les jeta en boule dans un coin, se débarbouilla sommairement avant de se coucher. Mais il ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit là.


	2. Première journée

**Résumé :** Les Maraudeurs viennent tout juste de retrouver Poudlard et entament joyeusement leur cinquième année. Mais quelques tensions se créent dès le premier jour entre les quatre amis alors que de nombreux nouveaux professeurs sont au programme...

**Spoiler** : Tomes 1 à 6... Mais je rappelle que rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient qu'il s'agit là des personnages de JK Rowling, sauf pour ceux que l'invente bien sûr etc.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Première journée**

Le réveil fut douloureux pour les Maraudeurs. Tout d'abord parce que c'était leur première journée de cours. Ensuite parce que la violente dispute de la veille leur revint vite en mémoire lorsqu'ils virent le visage fermé de Lupin. Une mauvaise journée s'annonçait.

Le petit déjeuner fut morne. Cerné par Black et Lupin, James n'osa pas animer seul la conversation face à un Pettigrow totalement assommé par l'ambiance. Sirius tirait une tête d'enterrement, bien plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire et Remus semblait totalement renfermé dans une bulle intérieure. Même l'intervention bondissante et survoltée d'Alfina Lockwood et d'Elinor Roberty, les deux pom-poms girls de James, ne parvint pas à les dérider.

Navré de commencer l'année dans une telle ambiance, James observa leur emploi du temps d'un œil morne. Il eut une exclamation :

« Hé vous avez vu, on commence la semaine par Méta ! Ou là dur de commencer par McGo pendant deux heures ! »

La voix de Sirius s'éleva alors, peinant à cacher une grande irritation :

« On commence surtout par deux heures avec les Serpentards. »

« Non, tu plaisantes ? » James se pencha vivement sur son emploi du temps. « Merde, t'as raison… »

« Si on se met enfin à la Métamorphose humaine, ça peut devenir intéressant. » Gronda Sirius avec un sourire carnassier.

« Non Black tu vas pas commencer ! » Lupin venait de se tourner vers Sirius, agacé, mais parlant pour la première fois de la journée : « Si tu commences avec les Serpentards, j'espère que McGonagall enlèvera des points à Gryffondor. Suffisamment assez pour faire entrer dans ton esprit étroit que chercher la guerre avec les Serpentards ne sert à rien ! »

Black se mit franchement à grogner, une grimace mauvaise sur le visage :

« J'aimerai bien savoir ce que les Serpentards ont fait pour mériter ta clémence. A moins que ce soit ton statut de préfet qui te donne une soudaine envie de sainteté. » Il se pencha vers Lupin, obligeant James à se pencher en arrière, son expression était sincèrement hostile : « Laisses-moi m'occuper des Serpentards et je te laisserais t'occuper des autres, si c'est ce qui t'importe tant. »

« Sirius arrêtes ! » James avait repoussé son ami sans ménagement d'une main pour se saisir du bras de Remus de l'autre : « Vous avez fini, c'est bon ? Sirius, laisses Remus faire ce qu'il a à faire ! Il est préfet mais je te rappelle qu'il est aussi notre ami. Remus, laisses tomber. Tu sais que Sirius en a après les Serpentards, et eux en ont après les Gryffondors en général. Match nul ? »

Lupin arracha son bras de l'étreinte de Potter. Son regard se posa sur Sirius, l'air plus agacé qu'autre chose. Il secoua la tête et se leva :

« J'ai oublié mon livre de Méta dans le dortoir. »

Il partit sans demander son reste. James eut l'air dépité et retourna à son petit déjeuner. C'était la deuxième fois en deux jours qu'il partait ainsi, cela devenait une habitude désagréable. Il tourna la tête vers Sirius, qui ne fut pas assez rapide. Cette fois-ci, il était sûr d'avoir surpris de la tristesse sur son visage. Mais il masqua cette expression lorsqu'il sentit le regard de James posé sur lui.

« Merde t'es vraiment con Black. C'est ton ami, non ? »

Black eut une grimace et un geste la main pour dire « laisses tomber ». James ne lâcha pourtant pas le morceau. Il tapa du poing sur la table :

« C'est parce qu'il est préfet, c'est ça ? C'est parce qu'il est préfet et pas toi espèce d'imbécile de m… M'enfin Sirius tu pensais tout de même pas qu'après tout ce qu'on… tout ce que _tu_ as fait, _Dumby_ allait te donner ce titre ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça Potter ! C'est juste que… Putain, Dumbledore me fait chier avec ma famille depuis je sais pas combien de temps et… voir Remus le défendre… Ces… ces… pourritures ne méritent pas qu'on les défende… Il ne mérite pas que… »

Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Il déglutit péniblement avant de rouvrir les yeux. Son regard était brillant de haine, bouillonnant. James aurait aimé pouvoir dire quelque chose d'intelligent, mais il en était incapable. Il baissa la tête.

« Dumbledore ne fait pas ça pour ta famille Sirius… » Peter venait d'intervenir, la voix tremblante de son audace : « Mais je pense que… Enfin… Tu les rejettes si violemment, ça ne peut pas être bon ni pour toi ni pour eux… Dumbledore veut la paix. C'est… C'est peut-être stupide… » Ajouta-t-il précipitamment devant le regard sombre de Sirius. « Mais… Enfin en les haïssant tu joues le jeu de… de… de Tu-sais-qui… »

James esquissa un sourire face à la tentative de Peter. Il savait le courage que leur ami avait du déployer pour oser ainsi s'exprimer, et il lui en fut reconnaissant même si son intervention n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Sirius semblait se renfrogner de minute en minute.

« Ecoutes, » reprit James d'une voix douce « Remus doit beaucoup à Dumbledore. Il… enfin… il l'aime quoi ! Presque comme un père. Et l'attaquer comme ça, devant Remus… tu te doutais bien qu'il allait le défendre ! »

Sirius haussa les épaules :

« Oui. »

James ouvrit la bouche l'air particulièrement surpris :

« Donc tu l'as attaqué en sachant parfaitement ce qui allait se passer ? Mais t'es vraiment con ou quoi ? Tu… »

Sirius eut un sourire un peu triste, puis il secoua la tête, dégageant son visage des quelques mèches qui l'empêchaient de voir :

« Je crois que je lui en veux un peu d'être préfet. »

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. James dévisageait Sirius avec une stupeur non masquée tandis que Sirius regardait partout sauf en direction de son ami. Puis, au bout de quelques instants de surprise, Peter commença à rire. Tout d'abord de manière discrète, puis, ne pouvant plus se contenir, il explosa littéralement de rire, ne tentant même plus de se masquer derrière sa main. Ses épaules tressautaient à un rythme de plus en plus effréné, que l'air hébété de ses deux amis n'aidait pas à calmer. Finalement, après quelques secondes de flottement, il fut rejoint par James et plus timidement par Sirius.

C'était souvent ainsi que les conflits se dénouaient chez les Maraudeurs, par des éclats de rires. Mais Remus n'était pas là et l'affaire n'était donc pas encore close. Et pour pousser Sirius à faire des excuses après avoir reconnu sa faute, il fallait être très diplomates. C'est la tâche que James et Peter tentèrent d'accomplir sur le chemin de la salle de Métamorphose. Lupin était déjà dans la salle lorsqu'ils y entrèrent. Tout comme Lily Evans, Severus Snape et tout une clique de Serpentards dont la simple vue avait de quoi filer de l'urticaire à Sirius.

Mais le jeune garçon fit abstraction. Parce que c'était la rentrée, et parce qu'il devait se faire pardonner. Il alla directement s'installer à côté de Lupin, qui ne marqua aucune réaction à sa présence. Il ne l'avait pas rejeté, c'était déjà ça. James dut s'installer loin de son meilleur ami, mais il fit un effort sur lui-même et sortit ses affaires. Peter renversa son encrier qui évidemment était plein à ras bord et le temps qu'ils nettoient le tout, le professeur McGonagall était rentrée. Elle les dévisagea tous un instant dans le plus profond silence, imposant ainsi un calme recueilli. Cela ne dura évidemment pas car lorsque James regarda à nouveau dans la direction de Sirius, celui-ci était penché vers Remus et semblait en grande conversation.

Alors que le professeur de Métamorphose commençait à débiter d'un ton emphatique voire même survolté –attention, cela restait tout de même McGonagall- le programme de l'année à venir, et surtout abordait avec des larmes dans la voix les BUSE, toute la salle se plongea dans une torpeur un peu effrayée. James nota avec agacement que Lily Evans écoutait attentivement la directrice des Gryffondors. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur cette vue désagréable. Remus sembla répondre à Sirius sans qu'aucun éclat de voix lui revienne aux oreilles, ce qui était plutôt bon signe selon lui.

« …Evidemment, mes collègues et moi comptons sur vous et votre sens du devoir pour travailler avec plus d'acharnement encore que les années précédentes. Les BUSE sont bien plus qu'une épreuve, il s'agit d'un cap dans votre scolarité mais aussi d'un pas vers votre avenir… »

James retint un bâillement tout en se tournant vers la fenêtre. Dehors, le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique, plus digne d'un mois de juillet que du début de septembre. Le jeune garçon pensa avec une pointe d'espoir qu'ils pourraient sans doute aller près du lac après les cours, histoire de se dégourdirent un peu les pattes…

« Oui, Monsieur Snape ? »

« Pensez vous que… »

James n'écouta pas la suite. La voix du Serpentard, nasillarde et presque mielleuse lorsqu'il s'adressait aux professeurs, lui était presque aussi odieuse que la personne même de Severus. Il retint une grimace alors que Peter marquait sa désapprobation :

« Mais quel fayot lui alors… Ca lui suffit pas d'être le protégé de Slugorn, il faut en plus qu'il se fasse bien voir de _notre_ McGo ? »

James eut un sourire. Bien sûr, Severus avait été un des seuls à apprécier le professeur Kingley l'année précédente. Peut-être parce que ce dernier s'y connaissait au moins aussi bien que lui en magie noire, même si contrairement au professeur, lui ne l'étudiait pas pour la combattre ensuite…

Etrangement, Sirius resta indifférent à l'intervention du Serpentard. Sans doute avait-il encore trop en mémoire sa dispute avec Remus, qui était partie des Serpentards justement. Mais James ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Au moins, cela lui permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à le soutenir. Par exemple, le quidditch. Si James n'était pas capitaine, il n'en était pas moins la vedette de l'équipe de Gryffondor, le meilleur attrapeur que Gryffondor ait jamais eu, selon certains. Mais il fallait reconnaître que ses talents suffisaient tout juste à faire revenir les points que les bêtises des Maraudeurs avaient fait perdre. Cette année, pourtant, c'était décidé, Gryffondor serait champion ou ne serait pas !

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage à sa métaphysique quidditchienne, le professeur venait de les lancer dans une grande révision de rentrée sensée leur remettre en mémoire les métamorphoses basiques oubliées lors des vacances. Cette révision s'avéra en fait être une répétition des sorts qu'ils auraient du apprendre par cœur de leurs livres neufs pendant les vacances… Bien sûr, Lily Evans s'avéra être l'une des seules à avoir ne serait-ce qu'ouvert son livre, et à en avoir appris l'essentiel. Cela eut le don de mettre James de mauvaise humeur surtout que lui eut beaucoup de mal à changer sa pelote d'épingle en hérisson. Il sortit de cours de mauvaise humeur.

« Je sens que le lundi matin sera très dur à vivre. » Grogna-t-il alors que Lily Evans partait rapidement en Runes, suivit moins rapidement par Remus.

« On se rejoint ce midi ? »

Il fit un geste de la main à Remus pour signifier son accord alors que ce dernier filait à l'autre bout du château. Il se tourna vers Sirius :

« On a pas cours là ? »

« Non. » Répondit Peter en passant à côté d'eux. « Mais il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque ! Un type de sixième année doit me filer une copie de ses cours de Potions de l'année dernière. On se rejoint ce midi ? »

« Ok ! Bon courage ! » Cria James au grassouillet garçon qui courait aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient.

Sirius se tourna vers lui, l'air presque content de cette solitude :

« Ca te dirait de… d'aller près du lac ? Disons, essayer nos nouvelles métamorphoses ? »

James eut un sourire ravi. Il y avait beaucoup pensé sans oser en parler davantage devant Remus, qui n'était pas au courant.

« Tout à fait d'accord ! Je… J'ai hâte de te montrer à quel point je reste beau en animagus. »

Ils partirent en direction de la sortie du château. L'idée de devenir des Animagus leur était venue assez tôt. Peu après leur découverte de la « situation » de Remus, l'envie de tenir compagnie et de soutenir le loup-garou leur avait semblée naturelle. Et le seul moyen découvert fut de devenir tous les trois des animagi, phénomène qu'ils avaient étudié en deuxième année à cette époque. Trouver un moyen de le devenir sans attirer l'attention avait nécessité près d'une année de recherche à la bibliothèque et dans la réserve, où la cape d'invisibilité toute neuve de James avait montré sa grande utilité. De plus, ils avaient caché ce travail fastidieux à Remus, pensant lui faire une surprise, mais c'était sans compter sur la dureté du travail. Le jeune garçon avait souvent pensé que les absences et les complots des trois garçons étaient de la distance, et il en avait souffert avant de s'y faire. Mais cette année était la bonne, et James et Sirius comptait faire la révélation à Remus dès la prochaine pleine lune.

Alors que les deux jeunes garçons avançaient à grands pas vers les berges du lac, James se tourna vers Sirius :

« Comment ça c'est passé avec Lunard ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules avec nonchalance :

« Bien. Il s'est excusé. »

« Toi aussi j'espère. »

Sirius ne répondit pas, James supposa qu'il devait prendre ce silence pour un oui. Ils commencèrent à longer le lac. Le temps était magnifique et ils ne tardèrent pas à remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls à profiter du soleil. De nombreux petits groupes d'élèves profitaient de l'absence de devoirs et du soleil pour se prélasser et se promener. Sirius se tourna vers James, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

« Je propose qu'on rejoigne un coin plus tranquille, qu'en penses-tu cher compagnon d'infortune ? »

« Je vous suis amiral. Le trou de souris ? »

« Parfaitement ! On change le cap alors. »

Les deux Maraudeurs bifurquèrent immédiatement sur leur gauche, s'éloignant du coup du lac et des autres élèves. Mais ils ne purent faire trois pas. Un groupe de Serpentards se trouvait sur leur route : Pansington, Goyle et le troisième larron, qui devait être Gregorinovitch. Sirius eut un large sourire :

« Les vipères veulent leur vengeance. On va rire… »

En effet, les trois Serpentards venaient d'apercevoir les deux Gryffondors et s'avançaient dans leur direction d'un air mauvais. James n'avait pas vraiment envie de chercher la bagarre à cet instant, mais Sirius était déjà prêt, s'adossant à un arbre d'un air insolent. Potter lança un regard autour d'eux, personne d'autre. Au moins il ne risquait aucune punition si ça tournait mal. Pansington apostropha directement Sirius, dès qu'il fut à quelques mètres :

« Les deux roitelets de Poudlard ! On ne pensait pas vous revoir aussi tôt ! N'est-ce pas les gars ? » Les deux molosses hochèrent la tête en fixant les deux Gryffondors de leurs yeux porcins. « Sans votre cher préfet pour vous défendre, en plus. Presque une pèche miraculeuse ! »

« Oui, presque. » Sirius souriait. « C'est exactement ce que je pensais. On va pouvoir s'occuper de vous sans être interrompus. »

James leva les yeux au ciel, mais il souriait lui aussi. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les remettant en désordre. Puis il redescendit le bras, sa main à portée de baguette. Pansington eut un soupir méprisant :

« Vous les Gryffondors, je me demande quand vous comprendrez enfin qu'avoir de la répartie ne fait pas tout. Vous êtes pathétiques. »

« Oh ça va Pansington ! Je me demande surtout quand les Serpentards comprendront que les longs discours avant un combat ne servent à rien ! _Expelliarmus_ ! »

« Sirius ! »

Le cri de James vint trop tard. La baguette de Pansington venait de s'envoler pour atterrir dans la main de Black. James n'était pas vraiment satisfait de la manière dont la situation évoluait. Mais au moins, ils étaient dorénavant à deux contre deux.

« Pas très gryffy ça Black ! »

Pansington souriait d'un air mauvais, les mains vides. Il désigna brièvement les Gryffondors du menton et ses acolytes acquiescèrent. Les deux molosses se mirent en ordre de marche :

« _Incarcerem_ ! »

« _Tarentallegra_ ! »

Les deux Gryffondors eurent juste le temps de parer, en se jetant sur le côté pour Sirius et en lançant un magnifique Protego pour James, avant de contrer :

« _Stupefix_ ! »

Deux lumières jaillirent du côté Gryffondor pour immobiliser les deux Serpentards encore armés. Pansington allait se jeter sur Sirius pour récupérer sa baguette, mais James l'arrêta net :

« _Locomotor Mortis_ ! »

Les deux jambes du Serpentard se collèrent l'une à l'autre le jetant par terre et l'empêchant d'avancer. Mais Pansington était coriace et plus doué que ses deux compères. Son bras se tendit en avant dans un dernier effort :

« _Accio baguette_ ! »

A la grande surprise de Sirius, la baguette qu'il tenait toujours fermement dans sa main lui échappa pour retourner dans la main de son propriétaire, qui eut un sourire mauvais :

« La magie sans baguette, vous connaissez ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lancer un sort, mais Sirius et James l'en empêchèrent :

« _Expelliarmus_ ! »

« _Incarcerem_ ! »

Pansington se retrouva cette fois hors d'état de nuire, ligoté au sol et privé de baguette. Les deux amis réitérèrent l'opération pour les deux autres Serpentards. Puis ils se regardèrent, hilares :

« Qu'es-ce qu'on fait de ses trois saucissons maintenant ? »

« On les fait monter. » Lança Sirius, les yeux brillant.

D'un geste, le Gryffondor fit s'élever Goyle à un mètre du sol. Puis, du bout de sa baguette, il le fit s'élever, de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve au niveau des branches les plus hautes d'un magnifique chêne. Il déposa ensuite le Serpentard terrifié en équilibre sur une branche, comme une offrande offerte aux corbeaux. James fronça les sourcils mais imita aussitôt son ami, qui réitéra l'opération avec Gregorinovitch. Bientôt, trois gros paquets se balançaient en haut d'un arbre, visiblement furieux. James et Sirius les saluèrent longuement, ne cherchant même pas à cacher leur hilarité.

« On fait quoi maintenant Black ? »

« Je propose qu'on retourne au château. Il ne fera pas bon traîner dans le coin lorsque ses trois vipères seront détachées. »

« Tout à fait d'accord. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire en s'avançant vers les berges du lac. Aucun élève ne semblait avoir entendu la bataille qui avait eu lieu dans la forêt. Au moins, cela leur avait évité de se retrouver face à vingt Serpentards furieux. Trois suffiraient certainement pour le restant de l'année.

* * *

« Alors, les Runes ? » Demanda avidement Peter, prêt à entendre les lamentations de Remus. 

« Le prof est… plutôt sympa. Enfin, il est sévère, il attend le meilleur de nous-même, mais il aime ce qu'il fait et ça se sent. »

Remus planta sa fourchette dans son assiette d'un air pensif. Peter eut l'air un peu déçu, mais il chassa vite cette expression de son visage :

« Et cette après-midi, on a Potions ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que vaut la prof. J'espère qu'elle sera plus… tolérante que Slugorn. »

« A ta place je compterais pas trop sur ça ! »

Un grand jeune homme blond s'affala sur le banc à côté de Peter, il salua d'un geste les Maraudeurs. Sirius se tourna vers lui d'un air intéressé :

« Et pourquoi donc Londubat? »

Le jeune homme eut une grimace assez explicite :

« Ben… elle est un peu… spéciale. Elle nous a demandé de faire une potion infaisable !»

« Comme n'importe quel prof de potion selon toi, je te le rappelle Franck. » Lupin souriait sans aucune réprobation dans la voix, Franck répondit à son sourire :

« J'ai fait fondre mon premier chaudron de l'année ! »

Sirius afficha une sincère et profonde admiration pour son camarade de sixième année, qui était l'un des élèves les plus brillant de Poudlard, mais qui persistait à demeurer médiocre en potions :

« Félicitation, premier chaudron dès le premier cours… Record à battre. »

« Ne rigole pas trop Black. Je suis vraiment nullissime en Potion, mais ce n'était pas entièrement de ma faute. La moitié des chaudrons a fondu en moins d'une heure. »

Le jeune homme savoura l'effet de son annonce avant de se lever :

« Bon, je vous laisse, on a Défense Contre les Forces du Mal tout à l'heure, et quelque chose me dit qu'on va aussi rire… »

« Ok, merci pour l'avertissement Londubat ! »

James gardait le sourire alors que les trois autres Gryffondors semblaient partagés. Le blond s'éloigna en affichant un sourire radieux. Peter se tourna vers Remus :

« Il a dit ça pour nous faire peur, hein ? »

Les trois autres échangèrent une série de regards avant de garder le silence le plus complet. Peter pleurnicha :

« Je n'aurait jamais un Optimal en Potion ! »

Ils ne répondirent rien mais leur air gêné traduisait bien leur scepticisme. James eut un sourire :

« Allez, ne nous laissons pas abattre, les BUSE ne sont que dans neuf mois, profitons du temps qu'ils nous restent pour… profiter de la vie ! »

« Tu profitera à partir de juin Potter, avant, il faut travailler, non ? Même pas cette année ? » Demanda Remus avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Ma mère me tuera quand elle aura mes résultats, autant profiter du temps qu'il me reste à vivre, non ? »

Sirius eut un regard des plus douteux. James, se faire tuer par sa mère pour ses résultats ? C'était plutôt les commentaires des professeurs qui avaient le don d'attirer les foudres parentales. « _Elève brillant qui persiste à croire qu'excellence doit s'accompagner de suffisance et insolence_ », les cris d'Helena Potter résonnaient encore dans la demeure des Potter. Jamais les résultats de James n'avaient été remis en cause. Autant dire que les BUSE ne souciaient que Peter et Lupin. Mais James semblait avoir l'air vaguement soucieux tout de même. Sirius le dévisagea avec inquiétude. La propagande de McGo avait-elle fait effet sur l'esprit fragilisé de Gryffondor ?

« Sirius arrêtes de me regarder comme ça où je te demande en mariage tout de suite devant tout le monde ! »

Le jeune homme releva un sourcil moqueur, l'ambiance changea radicalement :

« Chiche, _mon lapin_ ? »

James rougit vivement avant de rétorquer :

« Plutôt demander à Evans tiens ! A moitié nu lors du prochain bal d'Halloween en plus ! »

Le sourire de Sirius se fit carnassier :

« Ne me tentes pas trop mon lapin… »

James commençait à paniquer. Remus échangea un sourire complice avec Black. Tous deux savaient fort bien que James détestait Lily Evans et que c'était réciproque. James leur lança un regard accusateur avant de se lever vivement :

« Ah mais on va être en retard en Potion là hein ! Allez, allez, on y va ! »

Sirius lança un léger clin d'œil à Remus qui n'échappa à personne autour de la table, sauf à James qui était déjà parti.

* * *

« Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Installez-vous dans le calme s'il vous plait ! » 

La professeur Hurley se dandinait sur l'estrade, tentant d'obtenir un peu de calme de la part de ses élèves. Mais visiblement, cela avait autant d'effet que si elle n'avait rien dit. James et Sirius se regardaient en souriant. Remus eut un regard désapprobateur avant de se tourner vers deux Serpentards :

« Malarky, Fontenay, fermez-là. »

Une jeune fille blonde, Fontenay, lui lança un regard méprisant avant de recommencer à discuter avec son petit ami. Lupin eut un soupir avant de s'avancer jusqu'au deuxième rang, seul endroit de la salle où il restait de la place. Au moins il était à côté de James. Il se tourna et constata que Peter était à l'avant dernier rang. Il lui fit un petit geste pour l'inviter à venir occuper la place libre à côté de lui, mais Pettigrow hocha négativement la tête et désignant la professeur. Remus soupira avant de se retourner.

La cacophonie qui régnait dans la salle était composée de banales conversations entre voisins de table, mais aussi des cris des élèves s'interpellant d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. Remus regarda d'un air désolé dans la direction de la professeur. Mais celle-ci semblait étrangement calme. Son regard allait de groupe en groupe d'un air entendu. Remus avait même l'impression qu'elle jaugeait ses élèves avant de les mettre à l'épreuve. Son instinct lui disait de se méfier de l'attitude tranquille de cette professeur. Il ne se trompait pas.

D'un grand geste de baguette, la professeur obtint le silence. L'air sembla plus lourd dans la salle, plus dur à respirer. Remus regarda autour de lui et constata que James et Sirius ne cessaient d'ouvrir et fermer la bouche en le regardant. Lorsqu'il voulut leur demander ce qui n'allait pas, il constata qu'il ne pouvait plus parler. Aucun son ne voulait plus sortir de sa gorge. La professeur venait de jeter un sortilège de silence géant. L'adolescent se tourna vers elle, impressionné. Ainsi donc en plus d'être sans doute très douer en potions, la professeur était également une professionnelle de l'enchantement. Chose importante à noter.

Visiblement satisfaite du calme qui venait de s'instaurer, Miss Hurley se tourna vers le tableau :

« Maintenant que vous êtes prêts à travailler, nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses. Le professeur Slugorn m'a informé des grandes lacunes de certains d'entre vous, notamment dans les potions basiques. Bien évidemment, j'ai totalement confiance dans la parole de votre professeur de potions habituel. Néanmoins, j'aimerais en avoir la confirmation. »

Elle secoua alors sa baguette en direction du tableau qui se couvrit instantanément d'une écriture fine et serrée. Lupin eut un cri d'exclamation muet alors que James et Sirius lançaient des regards horrifiés. La professeur, toujours dos à eux, reprit :

« Nous allons donc étudier ou revoir, pour certains, une potion d'Oubli. Je vous demande de vous mettre par deux et de commencer à travailler, dans le plus grand calme. Et ne traînez pas, cette potion est assez longue à faire et vous aurez juste assez des deux heures pour la finir. »

C'est cet instant que Severus Snape choisit pour entrer. Il était en retard. Sirius lui lança un regard mauvais tout en grognant :

« Servilus… Je trouvais aussi étonnant que le mage noir en herbe manque son cours préféré. »

Rogue s'avança jusqu'au bureau du professeur, à qui il glissa quelques mots rapides. Elle acquiesça et lui indiqua ensuite la place libre juste à côté de Remus, qui regretta de ne pas être arrivé en avance, il aurait pu choisir une place au fond, à côté de Peter…

Mais Snape ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi non plus. Il alla s'installer à côté de Lupin avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage. Il prit d'ailleurs bien garde à installer ses affaire le plus au bout de la table possible, de façon à pouvoir éloigner sa chaise de vingt bon centimètres de celle de Lupin. Ce dernier ne s'en énerva pas. Il avait l'habitude. Rogue ne l'aimait pas, c'était réciproque.

Ce dernier, après avoir sortit ses affaires, commença à lire ce qui était inscrit au tableau. Il sembla changer légèrement de couleur. Il se tourna vers Lupin :

« Une potion de l'Oubli ? »

Remus acquiesça. Rogue avait l'air un peu moins surpris que James ou Sirius, mais cette question prouvait tout de même un certain désarroi. Il se reprit un peu, parlant beaucoup plus bas :

« Cette potion ne fait pas partie de celles dont la pratique est autorisée… dans un cadre scolaire, il me semble. Pourquoi… »

« Révision. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils. Son visage cireux était franchement hostile :

« Tu te fous de moi. »

« Non, c'est ce qu'elle nous a dit. Et elle nous a aussi dit de nous magner car on avait juste assez de temps pour la faire en cours. »

Severus acquiesça en silence et finit de prendre rapidement en note la recette. Remus se sentait mal à l'aise et inquiet. Franck Londubat n'avait pas menti, la professeur était bizarre. Mais en plus d'être bizarre, elle enseignait à ses élèves des potions dangereuses dont l'usage était strictement interdit, tout du moins dans un cadre non autorisé. En effet, contrairement au sortilège d'oubliette, la potion de l'Oubli ne pouvait être limitée dans ses atteintes, et surtout elle était irréversible. Elle supprimait tous les souvenirs, de la plus tendre enfance jusqu'au moment de l'absorption, sans que ce processus puisse être inversé par l'utilisation d'une autre potion. De quoi glacer le sang de ceux qui avaient compris l'usage de la potion qu'ils fabriquaient.

Rogue releva son long nez de sa feuille et se tourna vers Remus :

« T'attends quoi pour commencer, Lupin ? »

Remus inspira profondément. L'important était de rester calme et concentré, de détacher son esprit de la présence désagréable de Snape. Il alla chercher les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin. La liste n'était pas très longue, mais la préparation était très minutieuse et délicate. Il ramena ce qu'il fallait alors que Snape avait déjà allumé le feu sous le chaudron plein d'eau :

« Donnes-moi la bave de limande tout de suite, il faut la porter à ébullition avec l'eau. Occupes-toi des racines. »

Remus obéit en silence. Des deux, c'était Rogue le virtuose en potion. D'ailleurs, ce dernier notait fébrilement ce qu'il faisait sur son parchemin. Son livre de cours était fermé mais Remus devina que celui-ci devait être recouvert d'annotations. Il avait déjà remarqué que le Serpentard n'hésitait pas à écrire sur son livre des annotations, mais que souvent, la potion qu'ils allaient étudié était déjà annotée. Là évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas, la potion d'Oubli n'étant pas au programme. Pourtant le Serpentard ne semblait pas mal à l'aise. Au contraire, il ajoutait les ingrédients sans hésitation et semblait même prendre du plaisir à concocter la mixture. Remus se contentait d'obéir scrupuleusement, tout en se permettant quelques commentaires lorsqu'il le sentait nécessaire, et il fut surpris que Rogue tolère ses interventions, acceptant parfois de changer légèrement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Au final, le chaudron de Remus et Severus était le seul à cracher une fumée légèrement blanchâtre. Partout ailleurs, c'était un festival de compositions pétaradantes et multicolores. Même Lily Evans touillait fébrilement un épais brouet à fumée rouge foncée. La professeur observait toute cette agitation de son bureau, l'air ravie de l'effet obtenu. Elle dut tout de même interrompre le cours à la fin des deux heures imparties :

« Allez, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, vous me prélever un échantillon, comme vous en avez l'habitude, et notez vos noms dessus. Apportez-les moi, s'il vous plait. Bien, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Nous nous revoyons la semaine prochaine, bien entendu. »

Remus nota son nom sur la fiole, en dessous de celui de Rogue, avant de se lever pour porter l'échantillon jusqu'au bureau de la professeur, puis il revint à sa place. Snape avait déjà fichu le camp, heureusement sans doute car Sirius rejoignit son ami, l'air particulièrement remonté :

« Non mais t'as vu ça ! Je suis sûr que Servilus était le seul à savoir faire cette potion les yeux fermés ! Potion qui pue la magie noire d'ailleurs. »

« Je suis sûr d'avoir déjà lu quelque chose à propos de cette potion, mais ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose de positif. »

James eut un signe de la tête pour inviter ses amis à sortir. Il avait l'air assez remonté contre la professeur, lui aussi. Remus tenta de calmer le jeu :

« Ca ne sert à rien de se monter la tête comme ça. Nous avons sans doute tord… »

« Lunard. » Sirius s'était arrêté au beau milieu du couloir désert et se tourna résolument vers son ami : « Une potion de l'Oubli n'est pas une chose que l'on enseigne à des élèves de premier cycle, surtout à des Serpentards. A ton avis combien d'entre nous auront le cerveau s'un bigorneau demain ? Je te le dis clair et net, c'est de la folie de nous apprendre un truc pareil ! Ils pourront la refaire autant de fois qu'ils le voudront ! C'est de la folie pure. »

« La prof doit le savoir aussi. »

Remus et Sirius se tournèrent vers James dans un bel ensemble. Le jeune Potter regardait par la fenêtre, l'air perdu dans ses pensées :

« La prof le sait que les potions d'Oubli sont dangereuses et interdites, c'est évident. Le tout est de savoir pourquoi elle nous apprend une telle potion, avec le soutien de Dumbledore. »

« C'est vrai que le vieux Dumby doit être au courant. »

Remus fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas :

« Je me demande ce qu'il se prépare. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans cette histoire et il faut qu'on apprenne quoi rapidement. »

James releva un sourcil :

« Un petit tour à la bibliothèque ? »

Les autres acquiescèrent. Pour la première fois en cinq années de scolarité à Poudlard, les Maraudeurs au grand complet se rendaient tous à la bibliothèque dès leur première journée de cours…

**Fin du deuxième chapitre !

* * *

**

Alors ? J'espère que ça vous a plut. Perso, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire même je le trouve un peu plus faible que le premier. Mais attention, le troisième s'annonce plus vivant avec bien sûr épaississement du mystère autour de la professeur de Potion.

(_Les lecteurs derrière l'écran hurlent en jetant des tomates à Camina qui se cache sous son bureau_)

Bon, d'accord, je garde le suspens entier pour la suite !

Merci à Aresse pour son soutien et ses conseils, franchement ça m'a fait très plaisir et ça m'a vraiment motivée pour écrire la suite.

En vous remerciant !


	3. La potion 622

Bonjour bonjour ! 

Tout d'abord je vous souhaite à tous. Voici donc le grand le merveilleux, le magnifique chapitre 3 !

Mais avant tout, petites précisions :

_**Disclaimers :** Tout ici est à la vénérable JK Rowling, personnages, lieux et situations sauf celles que j'invente ! Même mon admiration sans borne est à elle !_

_**Spoilers** Tomes 1 à 6_

_**Résumé :** Les Maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Des tensions se créent entre Remus et Sirius, sans raison valable semble-t-il. Parallèlement de nouveaux professeurs font leur arrivée. Plus particulièrement une professeur de Potion qui leur demande une potion de l'Oubli des plus suspecte…_

Il s'agit là d'un de mes chapitres préférés, sans doute parce qu'il se situe du point de vue de Remus et parce qu'on commence à entendre davantage parler de la fameuse Lily Evans. Certains passages sont un peu plus fouillés que d'autres mais j'ai essayé de faire au mieux pour conserver une certaine logique dans la construction.

J'espère que vous apprécierez…

Chapitre 3 : La potion 622 

« Ca y est, je l'ai trouvée ! »

Peter venait d'entrer en courant dans le dortoir qu'occupait les Maraudeurs et les autres garçons de cinquième année. Il se jeta sur le lit de Sirius l'air particulièrement ravi et fier de lui. Sirius se redressa, vaguement secoué par le bond de Pettigrow sur son lit :

« Trouvé quoi ? »

« Mais la potion d'Oubli ! La potion 622 devrais-je dire ! »

Remus et James rappliquèrent aussitôt sur le lit de Sirius où ils s'installèrent. La semaine avait été dure et les trois amis profitaient d'un instant de repos grandement mérité. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas l'avis de Peter qui venait de passer une partie de la fin d'après midi à la bibliothèque, tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Il continua, heureux d'être au centre de l'attention générale :

« Dans le _Registre Magique des Breuvages, Filtres et Potions soumis à interdiction et restriction par le Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne_, on trouve la potion d'Oubli à la page 622. »

Il brandit alors sous le nez de ses amis une page de parchemin qu'il avait visiblement arraché à un livre. Lupin le regarda avec réprobation :

« Peter… »

« _L'Orama, _» commençaà lire Peter sans prêter attention à l'intervention de Remus «_ ou Potion de l'Oubli, es une potion de catégorie 4. Il s'agit d'une potion extrêmement dangereuse car inodore et quasiment incolore. Ses effets consistent en une perte immédiate et irrémédiable de la mémoire, et ce sur n'importe quel type de sujet. En effet, une personne ayant bu l'Orama se retrouve sans aucun souvenir, ce qui inclus aussi les bases du langage et de la pensée. Jusqu'à ce jour aucun antidote permettant de combattre ses effets n'a été trouvé. Elle est interdite dans 58 autres pays du monde magique et en Grande Bretagne depuis le 28 août 1673. L'usage demeure possible par dérogation exceptionnelle du Ministre de la Magie._ »

Un long silence suivit cette lecture. James se tourna vers Sirius :

« Waw. C'est bien ce qu'on craignait, non ? »

« Sauf que depuis lundi aucun élève ne s'est retrouvé avec la cervelle d'une courge. Hormis quelques indigestions, rien à signaler au niveau de la contamination. Alors quoi ? »

Les quatre amis se regardèrent. Lupin déglutit :

« Alors on peut se demander pourquoi le professeur Hurley a jugé bon de nous enseigner cette potion. »

« Et pourquoi Dumbledore la laisse faire. Car il doit bien savoir ce qu'elle nous apprend en cours ! » Ajouta James.

« Et l'utiliser sans autorisation revient à signer pour un séjour direct à Azkaban, c'est la peine pour les potions de catégorie quatre. » Compléta Peter.

« Ca ne rime à rien tout ça ! Il faudra demander à la prof ses raisons, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Bien sûr Sirius ! Et après on se retrouve explosé contre un mur et on me renvoie chez moi dans une boîte d'allumettes ! » Lança James agacé.

« C'est quoi une boîte d'allumettes ? » Demanda Peter, question qu'aucun de ses amis ne prit en compte.

« James, la professeur ne t'explosera pas, à moins qu'elle ne veuille réellement être envoyée à Azkaban. » Répondit Lupin d'un air navré. « Je suis d'accord avec toi Sirius, il faudra aller demander à la prof lundi, voilà tout. Je suis sûr que tout ça a une logique qui nous échappe, mais que ça a un sens tout de même. »

Sirius eut un sourire pour son ami. Trois autres Gryffondors firent alors leur entrée dans le dortoir, visiblement assez excité. Un grand jeune homme roux, Mayers, semblait en proie à une agitation hilare :

« Non, tu as demandé à Evans ? Et elle t'a dit quoi ? »

« Elle m'a dit non, crétin. » Répondit David Graham, d'un air sombre avant de s'affaler sur son lit.

James salua les nouveaux arrivants avec un sourire :

« Salut les gars ! Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé à Evans, Graham ? »

« Il lui a demandé de l'accompagner lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard ! » Répondit Wipnan en éclatant de rire.

Un juron sortit alors du lit où était étendu Graham, provoquant l'hilarité des Gryffondors présents.

« T'as vraiment demandé à Evans de sortir avec toi ? Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? » Demanda Sirius en reprenant son souffle.

Lupin gardait le silence, mais il regardait Black d'un air sombre. Il sentait venir une diatribe contre la préfète de Gryffondor et cela ne lui plaisait pas trop. Graham répondit d'une voix étouffée :

« A ton avis, Black ? Parce qu'elle est mignonne et pas stupide, voilà pourquoi ! »

« Peut-être mais elle est si… si insupportable avec ses air de Miss Je-sais-tout ! » James Potter semblait sincèrement horrifié.

Graham soupira sans rien répondre alors que Wipnan et Mayers s'approchaient de lui pour tenter de le réconforter entre deux fou rires. Lupin se leva :

« S'il lui a demandé de sortir avec elle, c'est qu'il devait bien avoir des raisons de le faire. Bon, ça ne vous dit pas d'aller faire un petit tour dehors avant d'aller manger ? »

Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de sortir mais il ne tenait pas non plus à rester écouter Graham parler de son malheur. Surtout si Sirius, comme il semblait prêt à le faire, se mettait à cracher sur Lily. Il se tourna donc en premier lieu vers lui. Mais James lança un regard à Sirius qui lança un regard à Peter qui les regardait tous les deux d'un air parfaitement idiot. Ce fut donc James qui répondit :

« On a de la Divination à travailler et je pense que ce serait bien de la faire maintenant pour être tranquille ce week-end… Oh là tout un tas d'horoscopes à faire… Pfff »

Black acquiesça immédiatement alors que Pettigrow hochait fébrilement la tête. Lupin eut un soupir :

« Ok, je vais aller faire une petite ronde pendant que vous faites votre… Divination. Bon courage. »

« Bon courage à toi aussi ! » Lança James alors que Remus sortait d'un pas rapide. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sirius et lui glissa à voix basse : « Je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose. »

« Non, vraiment ? » Répondit Sirius d'un ton sarcastique.

Remus quitta la pièce l'esprit en ébullition. Ces derniers temps, il avait l'impression d'être exclu, de ne plus être un Maraudeur à part entière. James et Sirius avaient toujours été très proches, mais depuis la rentrée, il sentait confusément qu'il était mis à l'écart. Il le sentait bien plus que s'il avait été un humain. La Divination… C'était là l'excuse la plus minable trouvée de toute la semaine. Il y avait eu une soirée entière, le mercredi. Il était parti en ronde avec Lily et à son retour, ils n'étaient pas dans le dortoir. Il avait eu envie de les pister comme s'ils avaient été du vulgaire gibier, mais il s'était contenu. Cela aurait été si pathétique, et il l'était déjà bien assez comme ça.

Il descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune et sortit à grands pas hors de la pièce réservée aux Gryffondors. Il partit ensuite en direction de la salle commune des préfets mais s'arrêta au bout de quelques mètres. Il n'avait pas envie de faire une ronde inutile juste avant le souper. Il avait envie de… de parler. Il tourna donc les talons et descendit rapidement les grands escaliers droit vers la bibliothèque. Il suivait là son instinct et surtout son sens logique, et il ne fut pas trahit. La vaste salle était presque vide mais ce n'était pas étonnant pour un vendredi soir, surtout en début d'année. Il s'avança prudemment jusqu'au rayon « _Droit sorcier _».

« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Quel est l'abruti qui a arraché cette putain de page ! »

Lupin s'avança en direction de la voix honteusement grossière et il eut un sourire. Assise seule à une table, Lily Evans insultait copieusement un livre endommagé. Il devina sans peine de quel manuel poussiéreux il s'agissait.

« Peter. »

La tête rousse releva les yeux en direction de Remus qui souriait toujours. Lily répondit à ce sourire en fermant son livre.

« Je m'en doutais. Les Maraudeurs sont déjà passés avant moi. Tu lui a enlevé des points pour la dégradation du livre j'espère. »

Remus éclata de rire :

« Non. Mais de toute façon ce livre ne t'aurait rien appris que tu ne saches déjà, Lily. La potion 622 est totalement interdite sauf dérogation du ministère, ce qui ne peut être le cas dans le cadre d'un banal cours de Potion. »

« Tout comme les potions de maladie ou de dédoublement, qu'elle a demandées aux troisième année et aux quatrième année. »

« Tiens, ça nous ne le savions pas. »

Lily eut un petit sourire en rougissant de plaisir :

« Disons que j'ai abusé de mon statut de préfète. Mais cela ne m'avance pas beaucoup plus que vous… » Elle posa ses yeux vers sur Remus, curieuse : « Et qu'ont décidé les Maraudeurs dans leur grande sagesse ? Cambrioler le bureau de la professeur, comme l'année dernière avec Slugorn ? »

« Non. » Lupin détourna le regard des yeux trop vert de Lily : « Nous irons voir la prof avant au début du prochain cours pour lui demander directement. »

Lily se frappa le front de la main, l'air déçue de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt :

« Les Maraudeurs se mettraient-ils donc à avoir de bonnes idées ? Grande nouvelle ! »

Elle chercha à capter le regard de Remus, qui semblait désespérément fuyant. Son expression se fit inquiète. Le jeune garçon avait l'air soudainement plus sombre, attristé. Elle se pencha sur la table :

« Remus ? Ca ne va pas ? »

Sa main captura le poignet du jeune homme qui frémit à son contact. Ses yeux se relevèrent et fixèrent Lily qui le libéra aussitôt de son étreinte :

« Excuses-moi… »

« Non, je… je suis désolé. Je ne suis qu'une grosse brute de Maraudeur. »

Lily eut un sourire en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille droite. Son regard redevint pourtant inquiet en se posant sur Remus :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Lupin eut un long soupir. Son regard brillant se releva vers Lily qui sentit que en effet, ça n'allait pas et qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute rien faire d'autre pour l'aider que l'écouter.

« Je… je me sens si mal, si mauvais. Je… J'ai beaucoup de mal à me contrôler, à ne pas m'énerver. J'ai tout le temps envie de fracasser la tête de Sirius et je… je m'énerve tout le temps. »

Lily eut un sourire :

« Fracasser la tête de Black ? C'est une pulsion parfaitement naturelle tu sais, j'ai aussi envie de lui taper dessus dès que je le vois. Et ton énervement… A force de traîner avec Potter, c'est tout aussi compréhensible. »

« Lily… »

La jeune fille reprit son sérieux :

« Ecoutes Remus, tu es un loup-garou. C'est normal que tu te sentes différent, que tes pulsions soient exacerbées. C'est dur de se contrôler en permanence, ça je comprends parfaitement. Et puis cette année, tu es préfet alors tu as de nouvelles responsabilités plutôt pesantes… Je pense que tu devrais laisser filer un peu quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que tout cela se normalise un peu. Ca t'aidera sans doute à y voir plus clair en plus. »

Remus eut un maigre sourire, mais Lily le regardait avec tant de gentillesse qu'il n'eut pas le cœur à montrer que son discours n'avait servit à rien.

« Merci. »

La jeune fille rougit mais ne répondit rien. Après quelques instants de silence, Lupin changea de thématique, l'air parfaitement moqueur :

« Alors comme ça Graham t'a demandé de sortir avec lui ? »

« Ce n'est pas drôle Remus ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! » Lily avait atteint une jolie couleur pivoine qui jurait atrocement avec ses cheveux roux. « J'ai du être un peu brusque avec lui mais bon, il m'a prise par surprise à la sortie du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, je lui ai dit non sans réfléchir. »

« Tu regrettes ? » Lupin semblait étonné, Lily le nota.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir plus ménagé ce pauvre garçon. Il est très gentil mais… »

« Il n'est pas James Potter. »

« Remus ! »

« Lily ! »

« Enfin, Remus, ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai dit un jour, il y a très longtemps en plus, que je le trouvais plutôt gentil lorsqu'il était loin de Black, que… je le trouve sympathique ! »

Lupin eut un sourire moqueur auquel Lily opposa un regard farouche. Le jeune garçon renonça à continuer sur cette pente très glissante et dangereuse. Si Lily Evans était une jeune fille très douce et compréhensive par instant, elle pouvait parfois ressembler à un véritable dragon, et c'était une frange de sa personnalité qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir apparaître ce soir là :

« D'accord, j'arrête ! Il n'empêche que je n'oublie pas ce que tu m'as dit ce jour là… »

« Ni ce que tu m'as dit toi, gros loup ! »

Remus eut une grimace qui dériva en sourire. Il ne pouvait jamais en vouloir à Lily. Même si les autres Maraudeurs ne l'aimaient pas, lui aimait beaucoup la jeune fille. Elle l'avait aidé l'année précédente, qui avait été très dure pour lui, alors qu'il se sentait de plus en plus mis à l'écart par ses amis. Et là encore c'était elle qu'il venait chercher alors qu'il avait besoin de parler.

« Bon pour changer de sujet de conversation, que penses-tu du professeur Colin Leander ? »

Remus releva un sourcil, décidément surpris par la façon qu'avait Lily de changer de sujet de conversation :

« Le prof de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ? Et bien… Il est… assez bien non ? »

« Remus, dis-moi ce que tu en penses _vraiment_. »

Le jeune homme soupira longuement :

« Je n'aime pas sa façon de voir les choses. »

Cette journée de jeudi s'annonçait sombre. La sortie nocturne de James, Sirius et Peter ne lui avait pas échappé, tout comme les têtes affreuses que tiraient les trois Maraudeurs. Mais il ne leur avait rien dit, il ne leur disait jamais rien de toute façon. A quoi bon ? Ils n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête ! James et Sirius. Le premier cours de la journée s'était déroulé dans un silence accablant. De toute façon, Sirius et James dormaient pendant le cours de Binns, le professeur fantôme. Peter tentait de noter fébrilement le cours, mais ses yeux se fermaient sans cesse et il ne cessait de regarder ses notes _à lui_.

Le repas s'était passé d'une manière toute aussi morne. James et Sirius n'arrêtaient pas de plaisanter en se moquant de malheureux premières année, et Peter ne faisait que rire bêtement. Et lui… il faisait semblant, et il tentait de contrôler.

Le cours de Leander ? Il n'aurait pas pu tomber plus mal, pour bien des raisons que Lily ignorait.

« Cette année, nous allons commencer par quelques révisions concernant les créatures en partie humaine, tout du moins d'apparence. Quelqu'un peut-il me donner un exemple ? Oui, Miss Fitheal ? »

Une jolie brune de Poufsoufle se leva pour prendre la parole. Odelia Fitheal. Lupin la connaissait très peu mais une chose était certaine, elle était belle. Remus soupira.

« Les loups-garous professeur, ce sont des créatures moitié loup moitié humain, non ? »

Le professeur acquiesça, Lupin frissonna.

« Cinq point pour Poufsoufle. Quelqu'un peut m'en dire un peu plus sur les loups-garous ? »

Quelques mains se levèrent, Remus vit Sirius y joindre la sienne trop tard :

« Non, Sirius ! » Chuchota-t-il.

Mais ce dernier souriait avec amusement. Le professeur se tourna vers lui :

« Mister Black ? »

« Et bien les loups-garous sont des hommes qui se transforment en loups les nuits de pleine lune. En dehors de cela ce sont des humains parfaitement normaux. Mais lorsqu'ils deviennent loups, ils ne sont plus du tout humain et peuvent devenir agressifs. »

Lupin se passa une main sur le visage. James était hilare sans que Remus ne voie en quoi tout ceci était drôle. Pourquoi avait-il commencé les révisions par cela justement ? Le professeur sembla partiellement satisfait de la réponse de Sirius :

« Je ne suis pas certains que les loups-garous puissent être considérés comme des êtres humains parfaitement normaux Mister Black. En l'occurrence le loup a souvent tendance à prendre le dessus sur l'humain ce qui fait qu'ils sont généralement des être hautement agressifs. »

Son regard dérapa sur Lupin. Il aurait du s'en douter. Dumbledore avait mis tous les professeurs au courant de son état et visiblement celui-ci n'était pas enchanté de cette situation, il le sentait. Ce type transpirait la peur et la méfiance par tous les pores de sa peau. Remus inspira profondément. Il ne devait pas s'énerver ! Sirius embraya tout aussitôt sans qu'il ait pu le retenir. James se pencha dans sa direction :

« Laisses-le faire Lunard. Ce prof est complètement nul ! »

Remus aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de ce que pensait le professeur, que Growitt, le prof de DCFM qu'ils avaient eu en troisième année, lui avait déjà fait le coup de la mystification des loups-garous. Mais il n'en eut ni le temps, ni le courage.

« Mais professeur, nous avons vu justement l'année dernière avec le professeur Kingley que les loups-garous étaient plus humains que loups si on les aidait à s'intégrer et que… »

« Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. Monsieur Black je n'aime pas beaucoup que l'on conteste ce que je dis. Un autre exemple de créature en partie humaine ? »

Sirius était resté immobile, trop surpris par la réaction du prof pour pouvoir lui répondre. Quoi, un professeur osait remettre en cause la véracité de ses propos ? Lupin serait volontiers rentrer sous terre s'il avait pu. Mais hélas il dut subir l'air hébété de Sirius et le sourire contrit de James. A la fin du cours, il était parti sans les attendre, mais Sirius lui avait couru après :

« Remus attends ! »

Il s'était arrêté. Quoi qu'il dise, il aimait beaucoup Sirius. Mais il était tout aussi vrai qu'il lui tapait sur le système avec ses airs de pseudo rebel. Il s'était retourné et Sirius s'était planté face à lui :

« Je suis désolé Lunard, je pensait bien faire… »

Son regard était douloureux. Mais il restait toujours cette petite pointe de suffisance dans sa voix qui lui donnait envie de rentrer ses mots dans sa gorge.

« Je te conseille sincèrement d'arrêter de penser Black, cela ne te va pas du tout. »

Sirius esquissa un sourire qui se figea lorsqu'il vit le visage de Remus. Il pensait ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Remus, énervé, le devança :

« J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de t'occuper de mes affaires, Black. Je sais me défendre, même face à un prof. Et arrête de toujours croire que tu me comprends. Tu ne me comprendras jamais. Et tant mieux pour toi ! »

Puis il avait tourné les talons, laissant Sirius immobile et le bec cloué pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Que ça lui avait fait du bien de lui dire cela ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il le regrettait ! Sirius ne lui avait pas adressé la parole ce soir là et le lendemain… Il avait fait semblant de rien, comme James avait du lui suggérer. Et voilà où cela l'avait mené.

« Remus… »

Lily l'observait avec amusement. Il secoua la tête :

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

« Je disais juste, pendant que tu rêvassais, que je ne partageais pas non plus sa façon de voir les choses. C'est du racisme. De la discrimination. Tu as entendu comment il a parlé des vampires ? Et des centaures alors ! On aurait été dans la Forêt Interdite, nous serions sans doute tous morts piétinés ! Et les loups-garous… »

Elle releva les yeux dans sa direction. Il regardait ailleurs avec insistance. Elle préféra ne pas en rajouter :

« Je ne lirai plus jamais un de ses livres ! »

Pour en arriver à une telle extrémité, Lily devait être très remontée contre le professeur. Remus eut un sourire :

« L'heure est grave alors. »

« Remus ! »

« Pardon Lily. »

La jeune fille changea immédiatement d'expression et de ton :

« Non, c'est pas grave. Tu… tu ne veux pas aller manger ? »

« Si, les autres Maraudeurs doivent m'attendre… » Il soupira.

« Ne les fais pas davantage patienter alors. »

Remus eut un sourire pour son amie. Rien que grâce à son regard, il se sentait déjà mieux. Il se leva donc, prêt à affronter ses camarades Maraudeurs :

« OK ! On se voit lundi en cours ! »

Elle lui répondit par un geste de la main. Il partir rapidement. Ses amis allaient effectivement l'attendre.

Lundi, journée mortelle de l'emplois du temps. Mais bizarrement, les Maraudeurs étaient tous les quatre pressés d'aller en cours. C'était le fameux jour J de l'offensive sur la professeur de Potion, journée-test en somme pour les quatre Gryffondors qui allaient soit asseoir leur position de suprématie face aux Serpentards, soit ils allaient se couvrir de ridicule. Il n'y avait pas de choix alternatif.

Le cours de Métamorphose sembla encore plus long que d'habitude, et encore plus difficile sans doute. McGonagall devait penser que les BUSE nécessitait un travail bien plus fort qu'à l'ordinaire de la part des cinquièmes années. Ils entamèrent donc directement par la métamorphose d'animaux, ce qui n'était pas le plus facile selon Remus. Tous furent soulagés lorsqu'ils purent quitter la salle de cours. Remus fonça directement en Runes. Il savait que le prof n'aimait pas les retardataires, il le leur avait dit.

« Remus ! »

C'était Lily qui courait derrière lui pour le rattraper. Elle était rouge, essoufflée, mais toujours aussi ravissante.

« Bonjour Lily. »

« Salut Remus ! »

La jeune fille tenta vainement de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux vaguement éparpillés par la course qu'elle venait de leur faire endurer. Remus la regarda faire du coin de l'œil en continuant d'avancer.

« J'ai aperçu des Maraudeurs hier soir, dans le parc. »

Le jeune homme arrêta de respirer.

« Enfin, j'ai supposé que c'était deux Maraudeur parce qu'il n'y a que ces andouilles pour aller se promener du côté du Saule Cogneur. »

Hier soir ? Mais ils n'étaient pas sortis hier soir…

« Je crois bien qu'il n'y en avait que deux. J'ai… j'ai cru que c'était toi et un des deux autres… »

Elle se tourna vers lui, il déglutit lentement. La veille, Peter et Sirius étaient aller à la réserve de la bibliothèque chercher des livres de droit, puis aux cuisines. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils lui avaient dit. D'ailleurs, ils avaient effectivement ramené quelques Bièraubeurres et des gâteaux. Il haussa donc les épaules avec décontraction :

« Non, aucun Maraudeur n'est sorti hors du château hier soir. »

Lily eut un sourire :

« Je me doute bien qu'officieusement vous vous contentez souvent du château aux heures interdites. Mais ne me fais pas croire qu'encore plus officieusement vous n'allez pas vous promener dehors de temps à autre… »

Lupin acquiesça avec un sourire tout en entamant l'ascension des escaliers menant vers la salle de Runes :

« Mais pas hier soir. »

Lily le regarda avec attention :

« Je suis sûre d'avoir vu Black, ne me prends pas pour une idiote s'il te plait. J'ai reconnu son visage de crétin et sa voix d'andouille. Près du Saule Cogneur en plus. Je me suis approchée de lui et de toi –car c'était toi ne mens pas- et vous aviez disparus. »

Lily souffla un petit peu à l'entresol avant de reprendre :

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous boutiquez, mais là-bas mais essayez au moins d'être plus discret. N'importe qui aurait pu vous voir. »

Remus ne répondit pas. Lily avait raison sur ce point, la silhouette longiligne de Rogue glissant silencieusement à côté d'eux suffisait à le convaincre. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Il serrait consciencieusement la mâchoire. Ils étaient donc sortis sans lui encore une fois hier soir. Trois fois en une semaine. Cette situation commençait à lui taper sérieusement sur les nerfs. Il détestait être pris pour un imbécile, surtout par ses propres amis.

« Non Peter on peut pas lui montrer cette page à moitié arrachée comme preuve ! »

Pettigrow ramassa sa page de manuscrit obtenue suite à de longues recherches avec déception. James se tourna vers Sirius pour la dixième fois :

« Tu penses vraiment que… »

« Oui, Potter, c'est la seule et unique solution. On va aller voir cette prof et lui dire ce que l'on pense de sa manière d'enseigner. »

« Sirius… » Murmura Remus.

« Tu n'es pas d'accord avec nous ? Cette prof est potentiellement dangereuse. Apprendre ces trucs aux Serpentards, c'est dangereux ! Elle est une nuisance pour le monde magique. »

Remus soupira. Il ne dirait rien à Black. Pas maintenant, la situation était effectivement inquiétante, même si le langage de Sirius était un peu fort.

« Laisses-moi lui parler, s'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie d'être renvoyé au bout d'une semaine de cours. Il faut dire les choses avec… diplomatie. »

Le regard de Sirius se fit perplexe. Diplomatie ? Encore un truc de ringard ça ! Mais il ne dit rien. Remus était celui qui passait le mieux d'eux quatre auprès des professeurs. Cependant, s'il ne disait pas tout, il interviendrait, c'était certain.

« Bon, on y va ? »

James avait l'air de vouloir en finir le plus vite possible. Sirius hocha la tête et James poussa alors la porte du cachot de la salle de Potion. La salle était déserte, mais en même temps le cours ne commençait qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Les quatre garçons s'avancèrent dans la pièce qui était toujours sombre et humide malgré tous les efforts déployés par les elfes de maison pour la rendre vivable.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? » Demanda prudemment James.

« Oui, j'arrive ! Une petite minute ! »

La voix était plutôt guillerette et provenait de la pièce réservée au professeur. Les quatre garçons n'osèrent pas s'avancer davantage. Ils restèrent au niveau du bureau sur lequel Sirius s'assit. Lupin le regarda en fronçant les sourcils mais James s'installa presque simultanément dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait derrière. Peter les regardait faire, visiblement tenté de les imiter, mais il n'osa pas. Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre du côté de la réserve. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard convenu. Lupin s'avança vers la porte :

« Vous avez besoin d'aide Miss Hurley ? »

« Non, non ! Ca va aller ! » Répondit la jeune femme en sortant de la pièce et en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle : « Vous vouliez me voir messieurs ? »

James et Sirius se relevèrent mais assez lentement pour ne pas avoir l'air d'être intimidé par la présence du professeur. Remus prit les devant, c'était à lui que le rôle de porte-parole avait été délégué. Il se racla doucement la gorge :

« Hum… Professeur Hurley ? »

La jeune femme releva son visage enfantin vers lui alors qu'elle s'installait sur le fauteuil que James venait de déserter, elle souriait :

« Oui, mister… ? »

« Lupin. » Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air totalement à l'aise, mais il passa outre sa timidité : « Hem… Je… C'est… à propos de la potion que nous avons vue lors du dernier cours… »

« Oui, vous avez des questions ? » La professeur regardait Lupin avec calme, l'air parfaitement détendu et attentif.

« C'est que je… on se demandait… La potion de l'Oubli que l'on a vu la semaine dernière, son usage est très règlementé et on croyait qu'il était interdit deuh… l'étudier à Poudlard. Mais on se trompe peut-être, bien sûr. »

Peter se tourna vers lui indigné. Se tromper ? Il avait trouvé l'information dans un livre réent et en libre accès auprès de tous, ce n'était pas n'importe quoi ! Le visage du professeur Hurley se fendit d'un large sourire et ses yeux bruns pétillèrent :

« Vous croyez ? »

Sirius éleva la voix avant que Remus ait le temps de répondre :

« On en est même sûrs, _mademoiselle_, Peter a trouvé l'article concernant cette potion dans le _Registre Magique des Breuvages, Filtres et Potions soumis à interdiction et restriction par le Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne_, on y trouve la potion d'Oubli –celle qu'on a vu en cours- à la page 622. »

« Son usage est parfaitement interdit sauf dérogation du Ministère de la Magie. » Compléta James. « C'est une potion de catégorie 4 vous devez savoir ce que cela signifie… »

Lupin regarda ses amis avec réprobation. Le ton qu'ils venaient d'utiliser était parfaitement insolent. Ils parlaient à un professeur tout de même, pas à un Serpentard !

« On aurait aimé savoir pourquoi vous nous l'aviez faite étudier, puisqu'elle est interdite et que nous n'en avons théoriquement pas le droit de nous en servir en dehors des cours… » Demanda-t-il avec prudence.

La professeur avait l'air plus ravie que coupable et honteuse d'avoir été prise en faute. Elle eut un sourire éblouissant à l'intention des quatre garçons :

« Vous avez parfaitement raison messieurs, cette potion est interdite aux sorciers de premier cycle, mais aussi à tous les sorciers n'ayant pas une autorisation spéciale du Ministère de la Magie. »

« Mais alors… » Sirius s'avança, l'air perplexe : « Pourquoi on l'étudie en classe si c'est interdit ? »

« Il ne s'agit pas de la potion de l'Oubli, mais d'une vulgaire potion d'alourdissement. Potion ancienne et datée que plus personne n'étudie depuis… bien avant le début de ma scolarité ou même celle de vos parents. »

Les quatre Gryffondors fixaient leur professeur d'un air hébété. Ils avaient fait une potion d'oubli interdite qui n'en était pas une, le tout dans le cadre d'un cours. La situation était embrouillée, c'était la seule évidence qui ressortait. Remus fut le premier à se ressaisir :

« Mais… pourquoi ? »

« Messieurs, vous êtes les premiers, mais je n'espère pas les derniers, à percevoir un problème dans le cours. Ce qui est dommage, c'est que vous ne me l'ayez pas fait remarqué pendant le cours. Je vous ai effectivement proposé l'apprentissage d'une potion inscrite dans le _Registre Magique des Breuvages, Filtres et Potions soumis à interdiction et restriction par le Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne_. La potion 622 comme vous l'avez brillamment découvert. »

Les Maraudeurs étaient stupéfaits. Ils ne voyaient pas à quoi cela allait mener, mais le professeur y vint d'elle-même, l'air enthousiaste :

« Les élèves de sixième année que j'ai eu en cours ce matin, mais aussi tous vos camarades qui suivront vont être soumis à ce test, car il s'agit bien d'un test messieurs, autorisé par votre directeur. Le but de cet exercice est bien entendu de voir jusqu'à quel point les élèves de Poudlard sont exercés à l'esprit critique et à la méfiance. »

« Enfin professeur, excusez-moi, mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Vous voulez nous rendre tous paranos ? »

Sirius avait l'air sérieusement énervé. James lui lança un regard inquiet mais se sentait lui aussi assez remonté contre cet exercice dangereux et stupide au possible. Remus les couvra d'un regard tout aussi perplexe. Mais contrairement à eux il se doutait de là où le directeur et ma professeur de potions voulaient en venir. La professeur souriait toujours calmement, comme si elle devait expliquer le principe d'un exercice très banal à des élèves particulièrement attardés :

« Si vous voulez Mister Black –c'est ça ? Mais dois-je vous rappelez que nous sommes en temps de guerre et donc soumis à une menace qui peut s'infiltrer partout très rapidement ? Peut-être, oui, que nous souhaitons vous rendre « paranos ». Mais combien d'élèves se retrouvés lundi soir l'estomac lesté de quelques kilos ? Les élèves ayant désobéis et sortis de la potion d'Oubli Total sans savoir son interdiction et pourtant connaissant ses résultats, ces élèves ne sont-ils pas susceptibles d'être tentés plus tard de chercher à obtenir des choses sans en connaître le prix ou la dangerosité ? De plus, rendez-vous compte, vous n'êtes que quatre, quatre sur trente neuf à avoir vu que la potion était tout bonnement dangereuse ! Les autres se sont contentés de la faire, bêtement. Pour cela, je rajouterai des points à Gryffondor lors du prochain cours. Je vous demande de méditer là-dessus. »

La professeur les dévisagea un à un. La leçon était étrange mais dans un certain sens nécessaire. De là à comprendre le but caché de la manœuvre…

« J'en reparlerai tout à l'heure bien entendu. Mais je vous conseille d'y réfléchir… et de faire attention à ce que vous mangerez ce soir. Les effets de la potion d'alourdissement sont à très court terme, mais aussi désagréables. Si vous sentez une odeur de menthe dans votre assiette, je vous déconseille d'en manger ce soir… »

Les quatre garçons sourirent mais ne semblaient pas convaincus. Remus rompit le silence :

« Merci d'avoir répondu à notre question. Je crois que nous allons aller prendre un peu l'air avant le début du cours… »

Il entraîna ses trois amis à sa suite dans un départ plus que précipité face à une professeur vaguement étonnée, et ferma la lourde porte du cachot derrière eux. Sirius avait l'air révolté et James trop estomaqués pour parler. Peter semblait totalement abruti par la nouvelle. Il regardait Remus avec l'air totalement perdu. Sirius balança son sac de cours au loin :

« Putain mais c'est quoi ce délire ! »

Puis il prit sa tête entre ses mains et s'assit contre le mur. James ne put lui répondre autrement que par un regard… vide. Lupin lui semblait un peu plus serein que ses amis. Il s'approcha de Sirius et passa une main réconfortante sur son épaule :

« La situation est pourtant clair mon cher Sirius. Soit Dumby a complètement fondu cet été, soit notre cher directeur nous prépare à la guerre… »

**Fin du chapitre**

Alors ? J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Petite review pour me le dire ou au contraire pour me dire ce qui ne va pas, ça m'irait tout aussi bien parce que je me doute bien qu'il y a encore beaucoup de défauts.

Bref dites-moi ce que vous en pensez chers lecteurs !

Remerciement à **Tashima **et **Enora** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur ! Franchement merci pour votre soutien très motivant ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas !

A la prochaine donc pour un chapitre… **surprise** !

**Hahahahaha** (rire sadique à la Voldy) à _très_ bientôt…


	4. Une semaine dans la vie de Sirius Black1

Bonjour!

Voici le nouveau chapitre des Maraudeurs Maraudant! J'ai été un peu plus longue cette fois ci mais bon, la suite de ce chapitre devrais arriver plus rapidement normalement!

Il s'agit donc d'un double chapitre centré sur la petite vie de notre cher et torturé Sirius.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Spoilers**: 1 à 6, comme toujours!

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi sauf quelques petits persos! Tout appartient à JK Rowling of course!

**Résumé des chapitres précédents**: Les Maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. La nouvelle prof de Potions, Miss Hurley, leur fait subir un petit test pour vérifier le sens critique des élèves de Poudlard. Les Maraudeurs le réussissent haut la main. Cependant, quelques petites tensions se nouent entre Sirius et Remus, et ce concernant certaines séances d'entraînement très particulières…

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Une semaine dans la vie de Sirius Black (1)**

** Lundi 23 septembre**

« Allez Sirius lèves-toi ou on va être en retard ! »

Sirius grogna sans bouger d'un pouce :

« M'en fous Potter. »

« Pas moi Black ! »

Les couvertures du lit furent tirées sans ménagement, laissant le Gryffondor recroquevillé sans la douce chaleur originelle de son lit.

« Putain Potter… »

A tâtons, le jeune garçon posa sa main sous son oreiller. Il en ressortit péniblement sa baguette :

« _Litari fadre_ ! »

Sous les yeux surpris de James, les couvertures quittèrent violemment ses bras pour se reposer sur le lit de Sirius et se border d'elles même. Sirius poussa un grognement satisfait avant de faire mine de se rendormir. Potter renonça :

« Ben si c'est comme ça démerde-toi Black ! Mais n'oublie pas qu'on a interrogation surprise de Méta dans à peine une heure. »

La porte claqua ensuite assez fort pour arracher un grognement à la masse étendue :

« Doucement avec la porte Potter… »

Et il ferma les yeux, décidé à se rendormir. Mais décidément, il avait été trop agacé par l'intrusion de Potter dans son sommeil. D'un geste brusque il repoussa ses couvertures et s'assit au bord du lit. Mentalement, il vérifia qu'il possédait toujours ses deux bras et ses deux jambes. Une fois que ce fut fait il se leva enfin. L'année précédente il avait eu la surprise de se réveiller avec une jambe en moins. Heureusement, il ne s'était s'agit que d'une rune de Remus. Il se demandait toujours ce que James avait fait en échange de ce service.

Il se dirigea à l'aveuglette vers la salle de bain, entra dans la douche tout habillé et tourna fermement le robinet d'eau froide. La douche glacée lui arracha une grimace et de violent tremblements, mais lorsqu'il en sortit, il était réveillé. Il lui fallait au moins ça pour se réveiller un lundi matin. Il ôta son pyjama qu'il jeta dans un coin avant de se saisir des premiers vêtements disponibles dans son armoire. Mais même vêtu n'importe comment, il gardait une certaine classe. C'était un des rares avantages d'être issu de la famille Black, avoir l'air hautain pouvait tout faire passer. Et puis les regards langoureux des filles qu'il croisait lui montrait bien qu'il était plutôt séduisant. Et pourtant.

Agacé de rêvasser ainsi devant son miroir, il sortit de la salle de bain puis du dortoir et ferma la porte avec violence avant de dévaler les escaliers. James n'était visible nulle part dans la salle commune, il avait du en avoir assez de l'attendre. Ce n'était pas plus mal, il ne se sentait pas d'une humeur très sociable. Mais y avait-il seulement un jour où il était d'humeur sociable ? Il descendit jusqu'à la salle principale pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Les cours se passèrent plutôt bien se jour là. L'interrogation surprise que leur avait annoncé Peter n'eut pas lieu, au grand plaisir de tous les Maraudeurs, sauf de Queudver, déçu de voir un de ses tuyaux démenti. McGo semblait assez fier que ce soit des Gryffondors qui aient découvert le pot aux roses concernant la potion d'Oubli. La semaine qui avait suivi, elle les avait félicité devant toute la classe avant de les assommer d'un speech plombant. Mais deux semaines s'étaient passées depuis, et comme elle avait pu le constater, ils n'étaient pas devenu subitement des élèves modèles. Mais visiblement, les cent points qu'ils avaient fait gagné lui rendait leurs bavardages plus tolérables.

Le cours de potion fut tout aussi navrant. Après s'être amusée à leur faire peur, la professeur estimait sans doute leur avoir donner leur quota de sensations fortes pour l'année. Ils se contentèrent donc de faire une potion de Repousse des plus ennuyeuses et surtout des plus répugnantes. L'odeur qu'elle dégageait était celle d'un engrais des plus naturels… Ils sortirent du cours sans masquer leur dégoût :

« Pouah j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé une semaine dans une poubelle de troll! » Rouspéta Peter.

« Je sais pas comment sentent les poubelles de troll Peter, mais je suis d'accord avec l'idée générale. » Rectifia Remus.

« Ouais on sent la m… » Commença James.

« Si on allait à la bibliothèque faire notre devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? » Interrompit abruptement Remus.

La professeur venait de sortir de la salle. Sirius observa la fine silhouette disparaître au bout du couloir d'un pas léger. Cette professeur ne lui était pas particulièrement sympathique. Derrière ses courts cheveux blonds et ses pâles yeux vert, il sentait quelque chose d'étrange, il n'aurait pas su dire quoi. Toujours est-il qu'il se méfiait d'elle. Mais comme trois quarts des élèves de l'école en fait, pour qui le coup des potions piégées n'était pas passé, le dernier quart étant les Serpentards, dont l'opinion sur la prof n'intéressait personne.

« Ouais allons-y. » Grogna-t-il sans conviction.

Au moins pouvait-il espérait que son odeur de chien mouillé tiendrait à distance les premières années. Ces dernières avaient de plus en plus tendance à croire que lui sauter au cou était un grand signe d'admiration.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

** Mardi 24 septembre **

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis longtemps. Les pâles rayons lumineux filtraient à travers les lourdes tentures rouges du lit. Une tête embroussaillée sortait à peine des couvertures tout comme un pied et une main. Le dortoir était désert, tout le monde avait l'air d'être levé, la forme assoupie remua doucement. Mais elle ne s'éveilla pas pour autant.

Le fracas de la porte ouverte sans ménagement non plus ne réveilla pas le dormeur. Mais la masse qui s'abattit soudainement sur le lit eut tout de même le don de lui faire ouvrir un œil :

« Allez, Black ! On se lève ! » Hurla James en sautant sur son lit comme un dément.

Sirius répondit par une succession de consonnes sans ordre ni sens, tout en se retournant. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore évalué le fait que James était SUR son lit et qu'il ne pourrait donc pas se détourner de lui en se retournant.

« Blaaaaaack ! Lèves-toi il est huit heure et je te rappelle que nous avons cours dans une heure ! »

« Ta gueule Potter… » Parvint à articuler Sirius en enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller.

Le jeune homme sentit alors le poids sur son lit s'alléger. Ses muscles se détendirent aussitôt alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se rendormir. Mais James n'avait fait que sauter du lit, il n'avait pas renoncé à ses idées machiavéliques. D'un geste brusque il tira les couvertures de Sirius qui se retrouva en pyjama, grelottant. Il se redressa vivement :

« Potter, barres-toi de là avant que je m'énerve ! »

James eut un grand sourire en s'éloignant, les couvertures toujours dans les bras :

« Moi aussi je te souhaite le bonjour Sirius ! Je te rappelle donc qu'il est huit heure… cinq maintenant, que nous avons cours dans cinquante-cinq minutes, que tu dois venir maintenant si tu veux petit-déjeuner et que ta coupe de cheveux est une horreur ce matin. »

Il ferma la porte sur cette dernière déclaration, traînant les couvertures de Sirius derrière lui. Ce dernier se leva avec lassitude. Il s'étira comme un chat avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Trois minutes plus tard, il s'observait dans la glace, propre et habillé. Il détailla sommairement son visage, notant les cernes trahissant le manque de sommeil et ses cheveux en désordre encadrant son visage long mais finalement assez séduisant. Il eut un sourire avant de sortir en direction de la salle commune.

James discutait avec Mayer, en bas des escaliers. Peter était assis près du feu et semblait lire. Remus était invisible. Il descendit les escaliers lentement, prenant le temps de se familiariser avec tout ce qui l'entourait. Deux troisièmes années le regardaient avec l'air stupide. Il les ignora. James l'aperçut enfin :

« Sirius ! Enfin prêt à te montrer au commun des mortels ! »

« Bonjour aussi Potter. Mayer. »

« Salut Black ! Je vous laisse ! »

« Ouais, à tout à l'heure en cours Mayer ! » Répondit James en saluant le rouquin : « Tu en as mis du temps ! » Continua-t-il à l'intention de Black.

Sirius se contenta d'un regard noir :

« Ta technique pour me réveiller n'est pas au point Potter, il m'a fallu du temps pour réparer ce que tu avais fait. On y va ? »

James acquiesça en éclatant de rire. Ils descendirent donc en direction de la salle commune. Heure tardive oblige, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde dans les couloirs, la grande majorité des élèves commençant leur cours à huit heure et non neuf. Ils entrèrent dans la vaste salle commune relativement désertée, sauf par les autres cinquièmes années de Gryffondor. Sirius regarda d'un œil morne la tablée avant de s'asseoir. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment en forme ce matin là.

Parc contre l'attrapeur des Gryffondor semblait en très grande forme et d'une humeur des plus radieuse. Il se versa un verre de jus de citrouille avant d'engouffrer une première tartine de pain sec. Sirius le regarda faire avec écoeurement. Le cinquième année ingurgitait la nourriture à une vitesse affolante, avalant la confiture après les toasts au lieu de les tartiner. Sans prendre la peine de relever les yeux vers son ami, il eut un sourire moqueur :

« Non, décidément, tu as vraiment une sale tête ce matin Black. Le manque de sommeil sans doute ? »

« Si Peter arrivait à se métamorphoser tout seul, je te prie de croire que j'aurais à nouveau mes dix heures de sommeil quotidienne. Et comme ton poste d'attrapeur t'oblige à des entraînements quotidiens, ce n'est pas toi qui pourrais me remplacer auprès de lui. »

« Et crois-moi, je le regrette. » Dit-il en postillonnant joyeusement.

Sirius eut un haussement d'épaule méprisant avant de repousser son bol de café. Il n'avait plus faim. Son regard erra un instant du côté de la table des Serpentards. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour être du côté de la table lui permettant d'observer les serpents. Tout en détaillant cette population hostile, il se permit de continuer à discuter :

« Et est-ce à cause de ses nombreux entraînements que tu persistes à te baffrer comme si ta vie en dépendait ? »

James s'arrêta net et regarda son ami. Mais ce dernier observait toujours avec intérêt la table des Serpentards. Il se contenta donc de soupirer :

« Tu viens de mettre à jour ma tactique de préparation physique pour le prochain match, Black. Par contre je te ferais remarquer que ton humeur est des plus détestables ce matin. »

Le Gryffondor se tourna vivement vers lui. Instantanément, ils se mirent à sourire de la même manière un peu stupide. Ces piques n'étaient qu'un jeu pour eux. Seul James arrivait à comprendre que Sirius se protégeait ainsi lorsqu'il se sentait vulnérable. Il aboyait fort mais ne mordait pas en somme, il effrayait l'ennemi avant que celui-ci ne l'attaque. Même si l'ennemi en question n'était que James Potter, son meilleur ami.

« Tu as fini de t'empiffrer ? On peut y aller ? »

« Et toi, tu ne manges pas alors ? » James semblait un peu surpris mais sans plus.

« Non. Je n'ai vraiment pas faim ce matin. »

James eut un soupir avant de se lever. Sirius remarqua qu'il semblait blasé de ses sautes d'humeur. Pourtant, pour une fois, il avait d'excellentes raisons de ne pas être de bonne humeur et de ne pas avoir très envie d'être ce jour là un 24 septembre.

« Si, j'te l'jure, Alicia Fenwick et Chris Burrow ! Ils ont été pris en flagrant délit dans une salle de classe inutilisée… Par McGonagall ! »

Assise à une table non loin de lui, deux quatrièmes années bavardaient avec animation. La petite brune semblait surexcitée par le ragot qu'elle colportait ainsi. Il secoua la tête. Pourquoi diable James faisait du quidditch ? Et pourquoi diable Remus était à l'infirmerie ? Et pourquoi diable Peter était parti fouiner du côté de la salle commune des Gryffondor ? Juste le soir où il devenait nécessaire de travailler son devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Une table déserte semblait lui tendre les bras un peu plus loin, il se dirigea vers elle d'un pas lent. Mais il n'était pas assez loin des deux filles pour ne plus entendre ce qu'elles disaient, et ne plus les voir.

« Nan, c'est pas vrai ? Tous les deux en train de… »

La grande rousse eut une grimace accompagnée d'un geste explicite. Elle semblait elle aussi se délecter de la nouvelle. Sirius lança un regard noir dans leur direction mais ne dit rien, il ouvrit son livre de DCFM sans autre signe d'agacement.

« Ouais ! Y parait que McGonagall était verte de rage ! J'aurais bien aimé voir ça ! »

Une succession de petits cris s'apparentant à un rire nerveux lui parvint aux oreilles. Décidément, il devait s'agir des deux créatures les plus stupides de la maison des Serdaigles. Malheureusement pour lui, les deux donzelles semblaient avoir beaucoup de centres d'intérêt. Et l'un d'eux s'avéra être lui-même.

« Chut ! Regardes qui est là bas… C'est Black ! » Chuchota alors la rousse à la brune.

Sirius retint un grognement. Les deux filles s'étaient 'discrètement' tournées dans sa direction. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que cette journée soit si pénible ?

« T'as vu, il lit un livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! » Chuchota l'une comme s'il s'était trouvé à cent mètres d'elles et comme si le fait qu'il sache lire était un miracle.

« Ouiiiii, il est trop beau. » Répondit l'autre aussi discrètement que la première.

Sirius leur lança un regard noir avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

« Oh t'as vu, il m'a regardée ! » Hurla l'une, à moitié hystérique.

« Attends, c'était moi qu'il regardait ! »

Sirius ferma violemment don livre. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit à lui que cela arrive ? N'en avait-il pas déjà assez ordinairement avec ces saloperies de Serpentards à le regarder de travers ? Il se leva et repoussa sans ménagement sa chaise. Les deux jeunes filles le regardèrent passer avec envie, il ne leur accorda pas un regard. Il pressa même le pas, insensiblement. Il fut rapidement sortit de la bibliothèque.

Son cerveau bouillonnait. Il en voulait à la terre entière de rendre cette journée plus infecte encore que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Et c'est ce moment précis où il choisit d'apparaître.

Longeant les couloirs en compagnie d'un autre garçon de deuxième année, Il était là. C'était seulement un jeune garçon au teint pâle et aux yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, le visage fin aux traits anguleux, malingre, les cheveux noirs coupés courts. De loin, on aurait pu dire qu'il se ressemblait. Mais de près un écusson représentant un serpent vert et argent trônait sur son uniforme.

Regulus.

Sirius s'arrêta net dans le couloir.

Lui continua d'avancer d'un pas tranquille, bavardant gaiement avec l'autre Serpentard, qui lui stoppa en rencontrant le regard glacé de Sirius. Regulus s'arrêta à son tour, tétanisé. Le second Serpentard s'empressa de bredouiller un 'A tout à l'heure' inaudible à l'intention de Regulus qui hocha légèrement la tête.

Les deux frères se regardèrent longuement sans bouger, leurs deux visages aussi inexpressif l'un que l'autre. Sirius sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher. Regulus semblait plus effrayé qu'autre chose. Sirius se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter :

« Bonjour Regulus. »

Comme cela sonnait faux ! Comme il se sentait ridicule face à ce frère qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis son séjour-éclair à la maison… au mois de juillet dernier. Il était passé en coup de vent chercher ce qui restait de ses affaires. La seule chose mémorable de cette journée fut la dispute qu'il eut avec sa mère et le fait qu'il lui ait lancé au visage qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Sa mère l'avait ensuite chassé en lui hurlant tout un tas d'insanités au visage. Cela faisait deux mois et demi presque, et il se sentait toujours aussi mal à l'aise, quoique heureux de l'avoir fait.

Regulus semblait de plus en plus partagé. Il baissa la tête tout en continuant à fixer Sirius. Comme il détestait cette façon qu'il avait de le regarder ! Il avait la sensation de… d'être sa mère.

« Merci. » Murmura Regulus.

« Tu… tu vas bien ? » Demanda Sirius.

Il voulut retirer ses paroles aussitôt après les avoir dites. Son frère tourna la tête. Il y avait quelque chose comme de la colère sur son visage.

« Oh, tu t'inquiète pour moi… » Sirius détesta son ton ironique, cela ne collait pas à sa personnalité de petit garçon trouillard : « Ca me surprend un peu de ta part ! Cela fait bien deux mois que tu n'as pas pris de mes nouvelles en fait. Je pensais que tu étais bien sans nous. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, c'était à son tour de sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez :

« Et je suis très bien sans eux ! »

« Parfait alors ! » Regulus s'avança : « Alors tu seras aussi très bien sans moi ! »

Cette démonstration d'audace était la première qu'il voyait de la part de Regulus. Le petit Regulus d'Esther Black, celui qui correspondait le mieux aux attentes de leur mère. Insignifiant petit Regulus qui n'osait pas dire que cette famille le répugnait. Pourtant il lui avait dit un jour, ou plutôt murmurer du bout des lèvres. Même cet aveux, pourtant fait volontairement après une rude remontrance de leur mère, même cela sonnait la lâcheté.

Alors que Regulus allait passer à côté de lui, Sirius le bouscula et le saisit par le col de sa chemise avant de le plaquer contre le mur de la bibliothèque :

« Ecoutes-moi, espèce de sale petit con ! J'ai toujours cru que tu pensais sincèrement ce que tu m'avais dit ce soir là. Tu te souviens ? Oh oui tu te souviens ! Tu m'avais dit que tu étais comme moi, que tu détestais ce qu'ils attendaient de toi… Mais que tu aimais trop notre mère pour pouvoir refuser. Moi je vais te dire ce que tu es vraiment… »

Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Regulus, qui semblait suffoquer sous la poigne de Sirius. Les petits yeux foncés de son frère le regardaient avec terreur, il pouvait le voir. Exactement comme s'il était Esther Black. Cette pensée s'infiltra si brutalement dans son esprit qu'il relâcha immédiatement son frère avant de se reculer :

« Tu es un Black ! Un lâche comme eux ! Vas donc retrouver Voldemort si c'est ce que tu veux ! Moi je n'en ai plus rien à faire ! »

Regulus eut un violent frisson. Sirius ne chercha pas à savoir si cela venait du fait qu'il ait dit 'Voldemort' ou si ce qu'il venait de dire le touchait vraiment. Il tourna les talons sans un regard derrière lui. Cette fois-ci il venait définitivement de tirer un trait sur toute la famille Black.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Mercredi 25 septembre**

Sirius ouvrit les yeux, haletant. Il les referma presque aussitôt, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Son esprit embrouillé ne laissait pas beaucoup de doute sur la cause de son réveil brutal. Il venait de faire un cauchemar. Ou plutôt un rêve qui serait devenu un cauchemar car il se souvenait d'un début agréable, d'un endroit apaisant, et puis… Un rire sinistre comme il n'en avait jamais entendu. Il inspira profondément, tentant de chasser une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu. Il avait déjà fait ce rêve, même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Prenant garde à faire le moins de bruits possible, il se leva. James dormait paisiblement dans le lit le plus proche. Il l'entendit pousser un grognement, puis se retourner avant de se mettre à ronfler doucement. Sirius eut un sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il longea le lit de Remus. Il lui jeta un regard. Il semblait lui aussi dormir profondément. Des ronflements sonores signalaient que Peter dormait parfaitement bien, merci pour lui.

Une fois qu'il fut sortit du dortoir, il put se permettre de se détendre et de descendre les escaliers de son habituel pas traînant. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas à la salle commune. Il n'avait pas envie de rester dans un endroit où n'importe qui pouvait le surprendre. Il poussa donc le tableau qui masquait l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Le couloir était sombre désert et Sirius sortit sa baguette pour pouvoir y voir plus clair. Il n'avait qu'une vague idée de l'endroit où il voulait aller. Il faisait encore très doux en cette saison, mais sortir de l'école était très difficile sans cape d'invisibilité. Et puis cela ne lui disait pas grand-chose. Il commença donc à escalader les escaliers, sa baguette diffusant toujours un léger halo de lumière. Lorsqu'il fut au sommet des escaliers, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Il venait de gravir environ huit étages tout de même. Il longea ensuite un long couloir plus étroit que les autres. Les portes qui donnaient sur ce couloir étaient toutes de couleur sombre et n'invitait pas vraiment à les franchir. Même la lumière qui émanait de sa baguette semblait ne pas se refléter sur le bois lustré. Mais comme il avait l'habitude d'emprunter ce chemin, il n'y prêta pas attention. Malgré tout, l'endroit le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Il se dépêcha de traverser le reste du couloir.

Après avoir gravit une dernière volée de marche, Sirius se retrouva sur le seuil d'une lourde porte : « _Vespertilio_ ! »

Il y eut comme un déclic. Il imprima une légère poussée de l'épaule sur la porte qui s'ouvrit en douceur. L'air frais lui fouetta le visage. Il rangea sa baguette et sortit.

Il se trouvait au sommet du donjon central de Poudlard. Seule la tour d'astronomie était plus élevée, mais elle se trouvait sur l'aile orientée vers la forêt interdite. Sirius, lui, se tourna de l'autre côté, vers le lac. La lune se reflétait sur sa surface noire et brillante. Le ciel parfaitement dégagé permettait de voir les limites du domaine de Poudlard, dans toutes les directions. Seule la forêt interdite semblait d'étendre à perte de vue. Sue l'autre berge du lac, on distinguait nettement quelques collines assez élevées ainsi qu'on devinait le début de la ligne sinueuse du Poudlard Express.

La simple vue de ce paysage dégagé lui permit de repousser au loin les restes de son cauchemar. Il avait enfin la sensation d'être vide et donc bien.

Oui, mais c'était toujours lorsque l'on se croyait enfin seul à Poudlard que l'on était le plus entouré. Ce moment magique n'y faisait pas exception. Alors que selon Sirius, aucun élève de Poudlard n'avait du avoir le courage de monter aussi haut, d'explorer cet aspect du château et surtout de trouver le mot de passe de la porte, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il croyait mal. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre sur la terrasse. Et ce quelqu'un d'autre assis sur le parapet, les pieds dans le vide. Et son regard finit par tomber sur ce quelqu'un. Il fit un pas en avant. La personne ainsi installée ne semblait pas s'être aperçue de sa présence.

Un léger courant d'air révéla une longue chevelure noire caractéristique. Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés mais ne recula pas. Cette silhouette si gracieuse sous la lumière de la lune, il la connaissait de vue, et de réputation. Même de dos, il la reconnaissait. C'était une des personnes les plus terrifiantes de Poudlard selon beaucoup d'élèves. Adreva Wyles.

Mais à cette heure avancée de la nuit, et avec la lumière qui nimbait toute sa personne d'un voile argenté, Sirius fut certain que tout ce qu'on disait sur elle ne pouvait être que des ragots. Car rien de mal ne pouvait surgir d'une telle apparition.

Sirius finit par se détacher de sa contemplation. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? On aurait dit une des fillettes qui lui couraient après à longueur de journée. Il était Sirius Black, Maraudeur, Gryffondor de cinquième année et modèle pour bien des cancres de cette école. Il s'avança donc, sans plus chercher à passer inaperçu, Adreva finit par se tourner vers lui, ayant enfin détecté sa présence. La Serpentard le dévisagea un instant, l'air agacé, avant de retourner à sa méditation comme s'il n'était pas là, ce qui eut le don de vexer Sirius. Mais il ne le montra pas et s'installa à son tour sur le parapet, à une distance raisonnable de Wyles, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Il s'attacha à son tour à contempler le paysage. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait plus faire comme s'ils étaient seuls.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Wyles ? » Demanda Sirius de son ton aimable.

« La même chose que toi, Black. » Répondit Wyles d'une voix froide qui arracha quelques frissons à la nuque de Sirius.

« Et qu'est-ce que je fais là à ton avis ? » Continua Black de la même manière.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire. » Répondit Wyles d'un air parfaitement indifférent.

« Parfait, moi non plus. »

Le silence s'installa ensuite. Le regard de Sirius resta longuement fixé sur le lac, mes ses pensés étaient toutes confusément dirigées vers la personne assise non loin de lui. Adreva Wyles l'intriguait. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard en fait. Car Adreva Wyles n'était arrivée qu'un an auparavant et elle avait un peu effrayé tout le monde.

_« Bonsoir ! Bonsoir mes enfants ! Un peu de calme s'il vous plait ! »_

_James relâcha le Vif d'Or qui gigotait fébrilement entre ses doigts. Ce dernier s'envola une fraction de seconde avant d'être aussitôt rattrapé sous les applaudissements de toute la table des Gryffondor. Sirius eut un sourire pour son ami avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore. Le directeur de Poudlard portait ce soir là une robe violet pâle assez abominable qui ne faisait que mettre en évidence les goût vestimentaires plutôt déplorables du professeur._

_« Oui, bravo à Gryffondor et à son excellent attrapeur pour cette victoire sur les Serpentards qui n'ont pas démérités. »_

_Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement qui s'éleva de la table des Gryffondors mais aussi de celles des Poufsoufles et des Serdaigles. Les Serpentards lançaient des regards noirs à Dumbledore et aux Gryffondors. James se leva et eut une révérence dans leur direction. Sirius eut un grognement en fixant méchamment Rogue qui semblait atteindre des sommets dans le verdâtre. Dumbledore leva les bras pour obtenir le silence, mais visiblement en vain, car les Gryffondors étaient surexcités pas leur écrasante victoire. 530 à 120… Le score était toujours gravé dans sa mémoire. James avait joué avec le Vif d'Or en virtuose, le poursuivant de très prêt et tenant l'attrapeur des Serpentards à distance. Ses coéquipiers avaient ainsi pu enchaîner les buts face à des Serpentards exécrables._

Adreva regardait elle aussi le lac. Ses yeux noirs n'en quittaient pas la surface. Son teint pâle avait quelque chose d'inquiétant à la lumière du jour, mais en cette nuit magnifique, elle avait l'air presque… normale. Il eut un sourire à cette pensée en se détournant vers le lac.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire Black ? »

Il se tourna vers elle. Son regard était toujours tourné vers le lac. Il ne comprenait pas comment James pouvait dire qu'elle était terrifiante.

_« Bon, je vous annonce donc que la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard aura lieu le samedi 26 octobre. »_

_Quelques exclamations ravies suivirent cette intervention, mais elles furent noyées dans le brouhaha ambiant. Dumbledore ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il continua sur sa lancée :_

_« Et je tiens aussi à vous présenter une nouvelle élève qui rejoint notre école suite à un déménagement, c'est bien ça Miss Wyles ? »_

_Une jeune fille, qui se tenait depuis le début dans l'ombre du directeur s'avança légèrement. Assez grande, banale aurait pu dire Sirius en détournant la tête, mais derrière ses longs cheveux noirs il y avait un regard des plus sombre, d'une couleur indéfinissable, plus sombre encore que le noir. De longues mèches de cheveux empêchaient de voir davantage son visage d'un blanc laiteux._

_« Oui, professeur Dumbledore. »_

_La voix de Wyles fit s'arrêter toutes les conversations. Les regards de tous les élèves présents se fixèrent sur elle dans le plus profond silence. C'était une voix froide, métallique._

_Adreva Wyles venait de donner la frousse à tous les élèves de Poudlard, Maraudeurs et Serpentards compris. Et ce uniquement grâce à un regard et à trois mots, d'ailleurs assez étranges prononcés par une telle apparition._

« Je ne sourie pas Wyles, je regarde le paysage. » Répondit Sirius en continuant de sourire.

Adreva secoua la tête, comme si cette réponse la laissait perplexe. Elle avait d'ailleurs l'air souvent perplexe quand quelqu'un osait lui parler. Sirius devait reconnaître que c'était souvent ainsi qu'elle le regardait. Mais il était bien un des seuls à ne pas se cacher derrière une colonne dès qu'elle s'approchait. Il devait même bien être un des seuls à trouver plaisant de lui adresser la parole. Avec Rogue.

Cette pensée lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il avait déjà vu Wyles et Rogue en grande conversation. Trois fois pour être plus précis. Et à chaque fois cette vision lui avait donné un profond sentiment de malaise. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée que ces deux-là puissent avoir des idées en commun.

Wyles se tourna vivement vers lui :

« Laisses Rogue tranquille ! »

Sirius sursauta de surprise. La voix de Wyles avait résonné assez étrangement dans l'espace dégagé de la terrasse. Comment avait-elle pu deviner qu'il pensait à Rogue justement à cet instant ?

« Quoi ? »

« Laisses Rogue tranquille. » Répéta plus bas Wyles avant de se détourner : « C'est un garçon qui ne mérite pas qu'on le pourchasse comme tu le fais. Je t'ai vu faire, c'est méprisable. »

Sirius ne se souvint pas de l'avoir vu roder autour de lui lorsqu'il s'en était pris à Rogue. Ces prises de bec étaient d'ailleurs moins fréquentes depuis la rentrée. Il eut un grognement.

« J'en ai rien à faire que tu trouves ça 'méprisable' Wyles. Rogue est un sale type, un mage noir en herbe. Il sait se défendre. Et je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. »

« Ca ne me regarde pas, en effet. »

« Et bien ne te mêle pas de ça alors. »

Sirius était énervé. De quel droit cette Serpentard ce permettait de lui donner des leçons ? Un instant il eut envie de partir mais il se retint. Non, il voulait rester. Il ne se sentait pas si mal à l'aise près de Wyles. Et puis il était curieux.

« Tu sors avec Rogue ? »

Il regretta immédiatement cette question. Il se conduisait comme une adolescente stupide ! Wyles était… enfin, Wyles et Wyles, non ? Elle était bien au dessus de ce genre de considération ? Et puis depuis quand cela lui importait ? Il n'en avait rien à faire de ce que les Serpentards boutiquaient entre eux !

« Oublie ça. »

« Mister Black ! »

Une silhouette hurlante s'approchait du château. De loin, Sirius cru distinguer un morceau de tissus à carreaux sur un balai. Non il ne rêvait pas, il s'agissait bien de McGonagall, directrice de la maison de Gryffondor, qui lui fonçait dessus sur un balai. Sirius fut trop surpris pour réagir.

« Mister Black ! »

Répéta McGonagall en s'approchant dangereusement de lui. A cette distance, il pouvait voir que son visage exprimait une fureur qu'elle ne cherchait pas à masquer. Elle se posa sur la terrasse et descendit de son balai avec grâce. Elle portait son habituelle robe écossaise et ses lunettes carrées si seyantes. Il aurait souri si elle ne l'avait pas regardé avec autant de colère dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici à cette heure ? »

Elle s'avança vers lui, l'air hors d'elle. Il se leva péniblement.

« Je prends l'air. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Et on… »

McGonagall était si près de lui maintenant qu'il pouvait voir ses narines palpiter dangereusement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de colère. C'était d'ailleurs assez surprenant, elle l'avait déjà surpris hors du dortoir des Gryffondors en pleine nuit, mais cela ne l'avait jamais mis dans un tel état de fureur.

Il se tourna vers Adreva que la professeur n'avait pas l'air de prendre en compte. Pourtant il n'était pas seul en faute ce soir là. Mais à peine eut-il tourné la tête qu'il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Wyles n'était plus là. Elle avait disparu. Pourtant il ne l'avait pas entendu partir. Elle était là quelques secondes auparavant. McGonagall avait du la voir, elle avait tout du moins du l'apercevoir, la nuit était claire et ils étaient tous deux aussi visibles l'un que l'autre. Pourtant elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée. Il se tourna vers McGonagall, légèrement troublé. Elle semblait littéralement furieuse.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ! Rentrez immédiatement vous coucher ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Déguerpissez ! »

La voix du professeur de Métamorphose montait dangereusement dans les aiguë, se rapprochant de l'hystérie. Black acquiesça en silence et s'avança rapidement vers la porte : _Vespertilio_. Il ferma ensuite la porte derrière lui et n'eut que le temps de voir McGonagall remonter sur son balai et décoller avec facilité. Elle avait du être joueuse de quidditch à une époque. Mais même l'image du professeur donnant des coups de batte à des Serpentards lors d'un match particulièrement violent ne lui redonna pas le sourire. Adreva Wyles avait disparu dans son dos s'en qu'il s'en aperçoive. Et McGonagall ne lui avait pas enlevé de points. Il ne dormirait pas cette nuit là.

* * *

« Tu veux dire que McGonagall ne t'a pas enlevé un point alors que tu te trouvais dans un endroit interdit à une heure interdite ? »

Sirius hocha négativement la tête à la question de Remus. Celui-ci semblait plus outré par la négligence du professeur que par la sortie de Sirius. James était littéralement écroulé de rire :

« McGonagall sur un balai ! » Hoqueta-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-bas ? Enfin, sans cape d'invisibilité c'était quasiment sûr qu'elle te voit ! »

Sirius eut un vague mouvement de la main. Il venait de raconter à ses comparses Maraudeurs son aventure de la veille, en omettant volontairement de parler de la présence d'Adreva. Il se pencha un peu plus sur la table de façon à ce que personne ne puisse les entendre :

« Ce qui m'intrigue le plus, moi, c'est ce que faisait McGonagall à une telle heure de la nuit sur un balai. Où était-elle parti et pour quoi faire ? »

« Peut-être que… » Avança Peter « qu'elle avait… un rendez-vous ? »

Sirius haussa des épaules avec mépris :

« Peter, tu vois vraiment McGonagall avoir un rendez-vous galant en pleine semaine hors du château ? Je te rappelle juste comme ça qu'aux dernières nouvelles elle est mariée. »

« Oui mais justement… » Continua Peter.

James tentait vainement de contrôler le fou rire qui l'avait saisit à l'image de McGonagall sur un balai :

« Mc… Gonagall… sur un… balai… Je ne… pourrai… plus jamais… la regarder… en face… »

Remus regarda sévèrement James qui venait de rouler sous la table sous les regards médusés de la plupart des élèves présents. Sirius eut un regard reconnaissant pour son ami. Sa présence suffisait à lui redonner le moral, l'envie de sourire et de faire des remarques acerbes :

« James, reprends-toi voyons, tu vas finir par t'oublier. »

La tête de James émergea alors de sous le banc. Mais ce fut pour tomber sur la table des professeurs où McGonagall prenait son petit-déjeuner le plus naturellement du monde. Il disparut alors de nouveau sous la table, ses seuls gloussements incontrôlés prouvant qu'il lui faudrait tu temps pour s'en remettre.

« Même si vous n'avez pas l'air de vous en rendre compte, j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe des trucs bizarres tout de même dans cette école. » Reprit Remus, l'air soucieux : « Hurley n'a pas un comportement normal de professeur de Potions et McGonagall n'a pas l'air dans son état normal cette année. C'est quand même inquiétant non ? »

James réapparut, enfin calmé. Il essuya négligemment une larme qui perlait au coin de sa paupière :

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Elle ne t'a même pas convoqué dans son bureau aujourd'hui ! Et puis, décidément ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de sortir, même sur un balai… » Il inspira profondément : « On l'aurait vu tout de même les années précédentes, si elle sortait comme ça, non ? Franchement tout ça n'annonce rien de bon. »

Sirius acquiesça avant de repousser son bol de café encore plein. C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre.

* * *

**_Reviews _**

**Enora**: merci pour ton soutien! Ouais je sais un peu dure avec Remus mais pareil avec Sirius. Et puis je me dis que ce sont des ados et donc… Et bien ces garçons ne sont pas les plus sensibles du monde, quoique bien sûr… Bref!

**Tashiya**: voici donc ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais bien Sirius… J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas! J'irai voir tes fics incessamment sous peu mais suis plutôt occupée là… comme toujours en fait.

**Ladybird**: La prof de potion… Un peu absente cette fois ci et pour le suivant aussi, mais le 6 devrait être plus intéressant pour cela. Merci pour ta review!

Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus ! Si c'est le cas, review ! Si c'est pas le cas, ben pareil ! J'aime bien les critiques constructives surtout que c'est ma première fic !

A bientôt !


	5. Une semaine dans la vie de Sirius Black2

**Tatatam… **

**Et voici enfin le chapitre 5 des aventures de nos Maraudeurs préférés !**

**Je m'excuse humblement pour le temps que j'ai mis pour publier ce chapitre, mais disons qu'un chapitre par semaine était une cadence de plus en plus difficile à tenir, surtout sans vrai trame pour l'histoire. **

**Je reviens donc avec un nouveau chapitre, peut-être un peu moins structuré, plus sombre aussi (j'air l'impression que cela sera de plus en plus sombre de toute façon ;)**

**Voilà, j'espère sincèrement que vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé, je suis encore plus ouverte aux critiques car je me rends compte que c'est trèèès difficile de commencer quelque chose sans être tenté de baisser le niveau !**

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Une semaine dans la vie de Sirius Black (2) **

****

**Jeudi 26 septembre**

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur les chiffres lumineux de son réveil.

**6 : 17**

Il se redressa. Il n'arriverait pas à dormir davantage cette nuit-là. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Regulus, Adreva, McGonagall… Tous semblaient vouloir lui faire passer une semaine de cauchemar. Il repoussa ses couvertures avant de se lever. Il chancela mais parvint à rester debout. Il n'était jamais bon de se lever trop vite après être sorti du sommeil, c'était ce qu'il avait appris en première année. Il lui fallait toujours un moment de répit entre son réveil et son lever. Mais aussi sûr qu'il détestait les proverbes, il détestait les habitudes, faites pour être rompues.

Il se dirigea donc d'un pas mal assuré vers la salle de bain dont il ressortit glacé mais réveillé. Les autres dormaient toujours. Il descendit ensuite dans la salle commune où il eut la surprise de trouver Remus. Ce dernier se trouvait près de la cheminée, ses yeux perdus dans les flammes dorées. Sirius s'approcha et remarqua immédiatement le teint pâle et les traits tirés de son ami. Celui-ci n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Un rapide décompte lui fit remarquer l'évidence. La dernière pleine lune avait eu lieu un peu avant la rentrée, la suivante devait avoir lieu… Cette nuit ? Mais comment n'avait-il pas pu s'en rendre compte ? Comment avait-il pu oublier ?

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour lui faire remarquer sa présence. Celui-ci ne sembla pas surpris, il avait du le sentir dès sa sortie du dortoir. Il se tourna vers Sirius qui lui lança un sourire qu'il voulait joyeux :

« Bonjour Moony, bien dormi ? »

Remus se retourna vers les flammes. Le faux sourire de Sirius disparut presque aussitôt. Il avait déjà remarqué lundi dernier que le loup-garou n'avait pas l'air en bonne santé. Mais c'était encore plus évident à la lumière du feu. Lupin avait les traits du visage creusés par un sommeil troublé, c'était clairement visible.

« Pas vraiment. » Répondit-il. « Et toi Sirius, pas de sortie cette nuit ? »

« Nan. Celle de la nuit dernière m'a suffit. J'ai assez de questions à me poser pour ne pas avoir envie d'en rajouter d'autres. »

Sirius avait dit ça d'un ton badin tout en prenant soin de ne pas regarder son ami. Assis à côté de lui de si bon matin, il se sentait prêt à tout lui dire, à arrêter de lui mentir. Mais maintenant qu'ils s'étaient fait cette stupide promesse, il ne pouvait pas décider de la rompre comme ça. Remus semblait lui perdu dans les flammes. Il maintint cependant la conversation, par politesse :

« Moi aussi je trouve ça bizarre. Mais bon, nous avons toute l'année pour savoir à quoi cela rime ! »

La note positive de la dernière phrase du Gryffondor n'échappa pas à Sirius. Elle sonnait faux. Mais Remus ne semblait pas vouloir entamer une conversation négative avec son ami si tôt le matin.

« Tu as sans doute raison. »

Sirius s'installa à côté de Remus dans le canapé. Il hésita quelques secondes. Remus n'avait pas l'air bien, et pas seulement à cause de la pleine lune, c'était évident. Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler. Il avait empêcher James de tout raconter la semaine précédente, et celle d'avant aussi, ce n'était pas à lui de trahir ce secret.

« Tu… tu as l'air fatigué… C'est la pleine lune qui approche ? » Tenta-t-il prudemment.

Remus acquiesça. Sa mâchoire se crispa alors qu'il regardait toujours aussi fixement le feu. Cela n'échappa pas à Sirius. Il se contrôlait avec peine. Sirius baissa les yeux vers le feu à son tour. Oui, il se sentait coupable. Coupable de cacher quelque chose à Remus. Coupable de ne pas être à la hauteur. Lupin était si attentif à eux. C'était lui le grand frère, le protecteur. Et maintenant que lui aussi semblait avoir besoin d'aide, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il tapota l'épaule du loup-garou dans un geste qui se voulait amical et spontané :

« Tu viens petit-déjeuner ? Je crois que la salle principale est ouverte maintenant. »

« D'accord, je te suis. » Répondit d'un ton neutre Remus.

* * *

Sirius était paisiblement installé dans le canapé. Enfin, paisiblement… Recroquevillé dans un coin, il lisait un livre de cape et d'épée moldu. La journée de cours venait juste de s'achever et il profitait d'un instant de détente amplement mérité selon lui. James, Peter et Remus faisaient eux leurs devoir, tranquillement installés à une table non loin de lui. De temps à autres, Sirius relevait les yeux dans leur direction et lançait une grimace à James dans le but de le déconcentrer. Mais ce dernier semblait tenir bon en lui grimaçant en retour avant de retourner à son travail.

Vers sept heures moins le quart, Remus se leva brusquement. Il ramassa rapidement ses affaires en lançant quelques mots embrouillés puis parti ranger le tout dans le dortoir. Sirius se leva et alla directement s'asseoir à coté de James :

« Putain, ça fait vraiment chier qu'on puisse pas aller avec lui ce soir. Je crois que cela lui aurait vraiment fait beaucoup de bien. »

James hocha vivement la tête :

« Il n'a vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette en ce moment ce brave Moony. J'espère que… que ça n'est pas que de notre faute… »

Sirius eut un mouvement de la main agacé avant de replacer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille droite. Bien sûr que c'était de leur faute, mais il n'allait pas donner de remords à James à cause de cela. Il s'était donné une ligne de conduite, ils allaient tous la tenir :

« Nan… Je pense qu'il y a une fille là-dessous. »

« Tu crois ? » Demanda avidement Peter en se tournant vers lui.

« Mais oui ! A son âge avec les hormones qui le travaillent et tout et tout, ça ne peut être qu'une fille pour le mettre dans cet état. »

Peter eut une moue pensive, comme si cette idée le plongeait dans une intense réflexion. Puis il se redressa, l'air parfaitement convaincu :

« Mais oui, maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, ça colle parfaitement ! »

Puis il se replongea dans une rêverie méditative sur la difficile condition des adolescents poudlardiens. James lui lança un regard navré avant de regarder Sirius. Il n'était pas dupe lui des remarques stupides de son ami. Mais, même si Black s'en doutait fortement, il fit mine de ne pas avoir vu le visage contrarié de son meilleur ami.

Remus finit par redescendre. Il lança un regard gêné dans la direction de ses amis :

« Je… Je vais faire une petite ronde, ne m'attendez pas pour manger surtout… »

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » Proposa James en se levant à moitié.

« Non. » Répondit immédiatement Remus en coupant le jeune homme dans son élan. « Je ne veux pas que tu sois en retard à ton entraînement de quidditch par ma faute ! Bon, à tout à l'heure ! »

Sirius salua son ami d'un signe de la main et le regarda pousser le tableau puis disparaître de la salle commune. James se rassit, l'air visiblement agacé. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à fermer brusquement ses livres :

« Bon ben comme l'a dit Moony, le quidditch n'attend pas ! »

« Tu ne manges pas avec nous ? » Demanda Peter en relevant le nez de son livre de potions.

« Non. Je n'ai pas très faim. Au pire je passerai aux cuisines en rentrant. » Dit-il en lançant un clin d'œil à ses deux amis, avant de rajouter à l'oreiller de Sirius : « La cape d'invisibilité est dans ma malle. »

Sirius acquiesça en silence alors que James se redressait déjà et partait chercher ses affaires de quidditch. Il dévala les escaliers dans l'autres sens quelques secondes plus tard, finissant d'enfiler son costume tout en tenant son balai comme il le pouvait :

« A tout à l'heure ! » Cria-t-il en sortant.

Sirius eut un sourire. Puis il se tourna vers Peter :

« Bon… ben à nous de jouer ! »

* * *

L'endroit que les deux garçons avaient choisi pour leurs entraînements était le fauconnier. Il avait en effet constaté que passé une certaine heure, plus personne ne venait dans cet endroit froid et plutôt exposé aux courant d'air. De plus c'était plutôt grand et il était plus facile de filer par la deuxième entrée que de la salle sur demande par exemple, qui ne possédait qu'une seule sortie. Et la Forêt Interdite toute proche leur assurait un refuge idéal en cas de gros problème.

C'était donc dans cet endroit isolé que Sirius tentait depuis bientôt un mois d'enseigner à Peter comment devenir un animagus. La tâche était ardue et mettait les nerfs du Gryffondor à vif. N'étant d'ordinaire pas très patient, Sirius passait le plus clair de son temps à hurler sur Peter et son incapacité à enregistrer une technique selon lui très simple. Ce jour-là, cela faisait la troisième fois déjà qu'il s'emportait en à peine une demi-heure.

« Putain Peter c'est pourtant simple non ! Je te demande juste de visualiser précisément ce qu'est un chat. Tu sais ce qu'est un chat au moins ? Tu sais un de ses trucs poilus qui passent leur temps à miauler et à courir après les souris ! C'est pas compliquer non ! »

« Mais je sais ce qu'est un chat Sirius ! » Pleurnichait Peter en se tassant sur lui-même. « Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer en chat, c'est tout ! »

Son petit corps grassouillet fut secoué de sanglots. Sirius eut un grognement méprisant avant de taper violemment du pied dans une poutre. Merlin ça faisait mal ! Mais ça avait au moins le don de l'empêcher de frapper Peter. A l'origine, Peter devait se changer en hibou. Selon James, qui avait lu tout un tas de livre sur les animagi, l'animal du sorcier se trouvait naturellement. James avait tout de suite su qu'il était un cerf. Selon lui, c'était instinctif, la première image qu'il avait eue de lui en animal était un animal à ramures, ce qui était parfait pour contrôler un loup-garou, tout comme un gros chien, qui ressemblait par sa taille à un loup. Sirius devait aussi reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas eu de mal à visualiser un magnifique chien noir. C'était Peter qui avait posé problème. Car ils s'étaient vite aperçus que le hibou n'allait pas, cela ne leur était d'aucune utilité et la personnalité du Gryffondor ne cadrait pas avec le majestueux volatile. Puis il y avait eu le renard, lui aussi très vite abandonné, puis l'écureuil et là le chat. Peter persistait dans l'image d'un petit animal plutôt rusé. Sirius avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux.

« Ecoutes Peter, si tu n'arrives pas à t'imaginer en chat, c'est que le chat n'est pas le bon animal. C'est aussi simple que ça. Tant que tu n'as pas trouvé le bon tu n'y arriveras pas, point final. Et pour ça je ne peux plus rien faire. »

Peter renifla et se moucha bruyamment. Sirius eut un soupir. Parfois son ami l'agaçait au plus au point, et l'instant d'après il était prêt à se laisser attendrir. Il allait avoir un mouvement amical et parfaitement inattendu lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. C'était un léger son venant de l'extérieur. Depuis qu'il arrivait à se transformer en animagus, il devait reconnaître que son ouïe et son odorat s'étaient considérablement améliorés. Pas au point d'être tout le temps ceux d'un chien, mais il lui semblait parfois qu'il pouvait percevoir les battements de coeur de ses camarades. Il perçut comme une agitation au dehors. Il se tourna vers Peter et lui jeta la cape d'invisibilité :

« On en a fini pour ce soir. »

Il s'avança vers la porte sous les yeux médusés de Peter :

« Mais où vas-tu ? Tu ne rentres pas avec moi ? »

Le ton de Pettigrow était celui d'un petit garçon déçu. Sirius eut un grognement avant de répondre, d'un ton suffisant :

« Ecoutes, ce qui se passe dehors n'est pas normal, mon instinct me le dit. Alors tu vas rentrer au château parce que si ça tourne mal, je peux me transformer en chien mais pas toi, ok ? »

Peter le regarda avec des yeux ronds mais Sirius ne s'attarda pas. Il était quasiment sûr que ce qu'il entendait était le bruit d'une conversation plutôt animée. Mais il n'arrivait pas à entendre qui pouvait bien parler aussi vivement et ce un soir près de la Forêt Interdite. D'un bond, il fut en bas des marches menant au pigeonnier. Dans la pénombre, il distingua deux ombres se dirigeant vers la forêt en contrebas. Elles eurent rapidement disparues dans l'ombre des arbres. Il ne prit pas de temps pour réfléchir sur la conduite à tenir. Il sortit vivement sa baguette et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard il dévalait à quatre pattes la descente menant à la Forêt Interdite.

Etre un chien était quelque chose d'assez grisant. La sensation de liberté que donnait le premier pas dans l'herbe était merveilleuse. Sentir toutes les odeurs affluer, les sons, même les plus diffus, résonner avec netteté, même la vue était différente. Au début l'adaptation avait été difficile. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs transformations pour apprécier parfaitement l'étendue de ses nouveaux sens.

Mais à cet instant, il ne songeait qu'à une seule chose : pister les deux promeneurs. Il n'eut pas de mal à les retrouver, car ils ne faisaient rien pour se cacher. Par contre ils avançaient assez vite, il dut donc courir à leur suite entre les arbres. L'obscurité ne le gênait pas trop car sa vue défaillante était compensée par son flair et son ouïe affûtée. Il entendit bientôt deux voix parler avec animation, presque une dispute dont seuls les éclats de voix lui revenaient aux oreilles. Il s'arrêta, à l'affût. Ils étaient tout proche, quelques pas, mais sa vue lui empêchait de distinguer leurs visages. Il s'approcha doucement puis se tapit dans l'ombre, prêt à écouter ce qu'il avait à entendre.

« Ce que vous faites est parfaitement illégal ! Si Dumbledore l'apprend, il… »

« Il quoi, Roy ? Il faudrait déjà qu'il l'apprenne. Et je doute sincèrement qu'une telle chose arrive n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça ! Je… »

« Vous y êtes déjà dedans, et jusqu'au cou si je puis me permettre. Alors ravalez immédiatement ce que vous alliez dire. »

L'autre voix se tut, coupée dans son élan, mais Sirius fut certain d'entendre comme du bois brisé. Un coup de pied, sans doute. Malheureusement il n'arrivait pas à distinguer à qui appartenaient ces voix. Son ouïe de chien lui faisait percevoir les sons différemment, bien plus nettement, mais trop pour sa mémoire d'humain. Et puis il y avait cette puce qui lui donnait une envie folle de se gratter, l'empêchant de se concentrer.

_Pop_

Sirius se retrouva étalé sur le ventre, sans trop se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Il redressa la tête, le visage maculé de boue. Il pouvait voir les pieds des deux promeneurs sous les basses branches du buisson derrière lequel il se trouvait. Des escarpins de femme et des chaussures d'homme. L'avaient-ils entendu ou vu ? Il retint son souffle. La probabilité de trouver une excuse crédible sur sa présence dans la Forêt interdite à cette heure du soir était nulle. Les deux paires de pieds s'éloignèrent. Il put de nouveau respirer. Il se mit à quatre pattes, puis se leva complètement. La terre tangua sous ses pieds et il dut se raccrocher à un arbre. Il n'avait aucune idée de la direction par où étaient partis les deux inconnus. Et il s'en fichait pas mal. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était retourner au château pour profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Il sortit sa baguette et murmura d'une voix éteinte : « Pointe au Nord ». Il devait aller vers le Nord pour retrouver le château, c'était la seule pensée logique qui tournait dans son esprit. Il se sentait comme vidé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais qu'avait-il entendu au fait ? Il secoua la tête pour chasser les questions qui lui venaient. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'il retourne au château. Il suivit la direction indiquée par sa baguette. Et quelques minutes plus tard il se retrouvait dans le parc. Il trébucha et se retrouva de nouveau étendu sur le sol. Il se releva et courut comme il put jusqu'au château. Il ouvrit la porte en s'y appuyant de tout son poids. Maintenant, ce qu'il fallait, c'était aller jusqu'au dortoir sans être vu.

Il commença à gravir les escaliers en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible et sans tomber. Il se sentait faible comme il ne l'avait que rarement été. Comme s'il avait couru trop longtemps jusqu'à présumer de ses forces. Il eut la chance de tenir jusqu'en haut des escaliers. Il tourna ensuite et se trouva dans le couloir qui menait à l'entrée de la tour des Gryffondors. Un bruit de pas lui arracha une grimace, il alla s'aplatir derrière une armure.

Les pas en questions accélérèrent et il vit passer devant lui sans le voir une Lily Evans visiblement très en colère :

« Elle n'a tout de même pas osé… Mais comment a-t-elle pu… C'est impossible de… »

Il ne sut pas ce qui était impossible selon Evans car elle venait de tourner au bout du couloir. Il eut un soupir de soulagement. Il inspira ensuite à fond avant de finir en courant les derniers mètres le séparant de la salle commune.

« Sirius ! »

James lui sauta littéralement dessus dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil de la salle commune. Peter le suivait, visiblement très gêné. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui prêter plus d'attention, James passait à l'attaque dans les formes :

« Mais où étais-tu passé ? Peter est revenu sans toi et n'avait aucune idée d'où tu avais bien pu aller ! Alors, racontes ! »

« Demain matin… » Bredouilla Sirius en s'avançant vers les escaliers du dortoir. Mais il s'effondra au sol avant d'avoir poser le pied gauche sur la première marche.

* * *

**Vendredi 27 septembre**

« Mais comment as-tu pu le laisser y aller seul enfin ! Tu as vu dans quel état il s'est mis ! Franchement, Peter ! »

« Mais j'y peux rien, il m'a dit que si ça tournait mal il pouvait se transformer en chien et pas moi ! »

« N'empêche ! » Répliqua James et reprenant sa marche frénétique tout autour de la pièce.

« N'empêche quoi Potter ? » Grommela Sirius.

« Siri ! » S'exclama James en se précipitant au chevet de son ami, bousculant Peter au passage. « Tu nous as filé une de ses frousses ! »

« C'était pas volontaire. » Répondit Sirius en se redressant. « Il est quelle heure ? »

« Sept heure et demi. » Répondit James en souriant : « On a pas osé te réveiller après ton évanouissement d'hier soir. Heureusement qu'il était tard il n'y avait pas… euh… presque personne dans la salle commune. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils en se redressant un peu plus :

« Qui ? »

James baissa la tête, certain que cela ne ferait pas plaisir à Sirius :

« Anna Clayton. Tu es tombé juste à ses pieds, Siri. »

Le visage du Gryffondor se décomposa :

« Clayton ? »

Ca ne pouvait pas être pire. Il serait tomber devant tous les Gryffondors sauf elle, cela aurait été moins gênant. Il venait de s'évanouir devant la pire des commères de Poudlard. Jeune fille de sixième année qu'il avait ridiculisé publiquement l'année précédente en lui balançant un de ses plus mémorables râteaux. James vit son ami blêmir :

« On… On a fait passé ça pour de l'hypoglycémie. Mais euh… attends-toi à avoir quelques petits regards… Certains Serpentards étaient déjà au courant que tu étais tombé dans les pommes quand on est aller manger tout à l'heure. »

Sirius sembla quelque peu livide à l'idée que son image ait pris un léger coup. Mais il secoua la tête de dédain. Que les Serpentards l'approchent avec cette histoire et ils verraient que Sirius Black était toujours le même. Son regard se posa sur le lit vide de Remus et il préféra parler de quelque chose de plus grave :

« Moony est à l'infirmerie ? »

« Ouais. » Répondit Peter. « Il paraît qu'il a passé une très mauvaise nuit. Pomfresh nous a même interdit d'aller le voir. »

James eut un regard significatif pour Sirius. Remus devait être dans un très sale état pour qu'elle leur ait ainsi interdit formellement d'aller le voir, chose qu'ils faisaient d'habitude sans trop de problèmes.

« On y retourne ce midi. Pomfresh n'arrivera pas résister à nos assauts très longtemps. » Assura James avec un clin d'œil encourageant.

« Tu as faim au fait ? » Demanda-t-il à Sirius en sortant d'on ne sait trop où un sac plein de pommes et de poires et un autres plein de croissants.

Sirius prit un croissant qu'il commença à mâcher lentement, tentant en même temps de se remémorer la soirée de la veille. James scrutait son visage avec attention :

« Maintenant, tu peux peut-être nous raconter ta petite aventure d'hier soir ? Parce que je commence à en avoir marre que tu sois toujours seul aux moments les plus intéressants. »

Sirius eut un sourire :

« Si tu arrêtes le quidditch, promis je t'apprendrais à devenir un héros. »

* * *

« Quelqu'un peut-il me décrire la différence fondamentale entre magie blanche et magie noire ? » Demanda calmement le professeur Fawley.

Sirius s'amusait à former de petits ronds de lumière du bout de sa baguette. Avachi sur sa table au de la classe, il devait reconnaître que le cours de DCFM était nettement moins intéressant depuis que Kingley était parti. James avait les yeux perdus dans le vide et la bouche béante, laissant supposer à son ami qu'il dormait les yeux ouverts. Peter était installé de l'autre côté de James et il semblait prendre intérêt à ce que racontait Fawley.

Le regard du jeune garçon dériva des 2 maraudeurs au restant de la classe. Tout le monde semblait prendre des notes avec passion. Snape semblait écrire avec délectation la moindre chose dite par le professeur. Son gros nez luisant frottait sa feuille laissant de grandes traînées d'encre derrière son passage. Il eut un sourire. Discrètement, il déplaça sa baguette de façon à avoir Snape dans sa ligne de mire. C'était une sorte de réflexe chez lui. Il allait mal donc Snape ne pouvait pas aller bien. Il chuchota :

« _Nazus Bellogio_ ! »

Un filet de lumière argenté sortit de sa baguette et alla doucement toucher le dos du Serpentard. Sirius en profita pour ramasser rapidement sa baguette. Il n'eut pas à attendre plus de cinq secondes avant d'entendre un cri de surprise. D'un air satisfait, il donna un coup de coude à James et lui désigna le Serpentard qui se tenait désormais le nez, debout au milieu de la salle. Visiblement il souffrait terriblement car des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux d'ordinaire froids, et tous purent voir, filtrant à travers ses doigts serrant son nez, un espèce de liquide jaunâtre s'apparentant à du pus. James sembla impressionné et observa attentivement les effets du sortilège lancé par Sirius, masquant son fou rire derrière sa main. Peter était lui aussi hilare, ses épaules tressautaient à un rythme effréné face à cet acte gratuit mais de toute façon mérité. Snape méritait toujours ce qu'il lui arrivait. Sirius souriait d'un air satisfait. Son regard erra sur la salle pour voir quel effet son tour produisait sur les élèves présents. La majorité semblait hilare. Black fut satisfait.

Son air satisfait disparut lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Adreva. Celle-ci le fixait avec le même regard sombre qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle avait défendu Snape, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur le toit. Sa première impulsion fut d'intensifier le sortilège. Il voulait que Rogue souffre plus encore, il le méritait. Et puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi et comment, il sortit sa baguette sous sa table, la pointa vers Snivellus et annula le sort. Le Serpentard se retrouva aussitôt libéré de la douleur. Il se redressa et se retrouva le visage maculé de substance jaune au milieu de la salle, sous les rires de ses camarades.

Le professeur Fawley s'avança d'un air fatigué jusqu'au niveau de Snape. Il eut l'air sincèrement dégoûté de ce qu'il voyait :

« Monsieur Snape, je crois que vous feriez mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, vous m'avez l'air très enrhumé. De Riego, accompagnez-le. »

Les deux Serpentards sortirent sous les chuchotements et petits rires nerveux des élèves, mais l'incident fut vite oublié. Disons que tous avaient l'habitude de ce genre de farce et que leur effet comique avait tendance à se réduire. Sirius pensa qu'il devrait penser à se renouveler avant de se replonger dans une morne rêverie, d'où Wyles n'était pas absente.

* * *

« Sincèrement tu crois que la plaisanterie était vraiment bonne ? Je n'en suis pas si sûr. »

Remus avait les traits tirés et le visage pâle. Son corps était zébré de cicatrices qui disparaissaient lentement grâce aux lotions de l'infirmière. Pour le moment, les longues traces rosées étaient encore bien visibles mais les Maraudeurs étaient trop occupés à papoter et à s'empiffrer de chocogrenouilles pour y prêter attention. Et puis ce passage mensuel à l'infirmerie pour tenir compagnie à Remus était devenu une habitude. Pour le moment, confortablement installé dans son lit, Remus regardait ses amis avec successivement de la jalousie, de l'inquiétude et finalement de l'agacement. On lui avait fait le compte-rendu des aventures de Sirius, sans toutefois mentionner les vraies raisons de sa présence dans le fauconnier –officiellement il envoyait une lettre à sa cousine Nymphadora. Remus fut intrigué. Et puis inévitablement, il fut question de la fameuse plaisanterie de Sirius. Là le loup-garou fut nettement moins enthousiaste :

« Même si Snape est un sale con, il ne mérite pas que tu l'humilie systématiquement. Et puis il risque de vouloir se venger un jour… »

Sirius écarta cette idée d'un mouvement de tête agacé :

« Et bien qu'il se venge ! Ce n'est pas Snivellus qui va me faire craindre les Serpentards. Ce type est une tare, je ne fais juste que le traiter comme il le mérite. »

« Donc c'est toi l'auteur de la plaisanterie de ce matin. »

Les Maraudeurs se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble. La préfète des Gryffondor s'avança l'air hautain, expression que Sirius lui rendit au centuple sans aucune difficulté :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Evans, tu nous espionnes maintenant ? »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules :

« Ne te crois pas si intéressant que ça Black. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde ! » Elle se tourna vers Remus et eut un sourire : « Je venais juste voir comment tu allais. Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que tu étais souffrant… »

Remus remonta doucement ses couvertures pour masquer une estafilade visible jusqu'au creux de sa gorge. James prit les devants, certain d'éviter une catastrophe :

« Oui, Monsieur a trouvé le moyen de se faire une extinction de voix la veille du premier match de quidditch de l'année. A croire que tu le fais exprès Mo… Remus ! »

Lily arqua ses sourcils dans une expression suspecte :

« Pourtant tu parlais bien il y a encore quelques secondes. »

« Ce cher Lupin a toujours assez de voix pour nous faire la morale, tu le connais. »

Lily Evans n'était pas plus stupide que la moyenne, Lupin n'avait pas d'extinction de voix. De plus, Potter ne l'avait pas encore verbalement agressée, ce qui était assez étrange. Mais sans doute les Maraudeurs ignoraient-ils qu'elle savait pourquoi Remus était à l'infirmerie. Et puis elle se souvint de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec le loup-garou peu de temps auparavant. Remus se sentait exclu, rejeté, peut-être n'avait-il pas eu envie de leur dire qu'elle savait, et ce depuis six mois.

Black la regardait à travers ses longues mèches de cheveux noirs artistiquement rejeté devant son regard. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup la Gryffondor. Elle était –selon lui- prétentieuse, arrogante, supérieure et incroyablement horripilante. James semblait penser la même chose, tout du moins ne cessait-il de le rabâcher à longueur de journée, mais Sirius n'était pas aveugle et il lui avait sembler capter d'étranges regards depuis l'année dernière, des coups d'œil intéressés de la part de James. Et cette idée lui donnait la nausée. Non pas que la rouquine soit repoussante mais elle était… James pouvait trouver mieux.

« Bon, maintenant que tu as vu qu'il allait bien tu peux partir on t'en prie la porte est là bas au fond sur ta droite merci d'avance. »

Lily lança un regard noir à Sirius :

« Pas la peine Black je n'ai pas l'intention de rester plus longtemps en ta présence. » Elle se tourna vers Remus : « je repasserai plus tard. »

Lupin eut un geste de la main comme pour la retenir mais la jeune fille s'éloignait déjà. Il soupira :

« Black tu n'avais pas à être aussi désagréable avec elle. »

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Je suis sérieux Sirius, Lily est une fille que tu trouverais adorable si tu prenais le temps de lui parler ! »

« Arrêtes Moony, on sait tous que… que… »

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, tout comme James qui se tourna vers Sirius l'air intrigué. Peter se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Remus articula difficilement :

« Que quoi Black ? Vas-y, expliques ! »

« Tu as très bien compris. » Sirius se leva, très raide. « Je vous retrouve plus tard. »

Il laissa là ses trois amis, plus perplexes que jamais.

* * *

**Samedi 28 septembre**

« GRYFFONDOR ! GRYFFONDOR ! »

Sirius leva les bras au ciel en saluant James qui venait de passer en trombe devant la tribune des Gryffondors.

« 40 à 20 ! Le match est très serré ! On dirait presque que les deux équipes cherchent à se neutraliser pour laisser tout le boulot à leurs attrapeurs ! » Commentait d'une voix neutre Janine Speary, élève de septième année à Serdaigle. « Mais voici que James Potter plonge droit vers le sol ! Aurait-il vu le Vif d'Or ? »

Le public retint son souffle alors que James venait de s'élancer à une vitesse folle vers le sol. Peter bondissait sur place en poussant de petits cris :

« Il va s'écraser ! Il va s'écraser ! »

Remus était lui toujours assis, trop faible pour se laisser aller à de tels débordements d'émotions. Il se contentait de fixer son ami avec attention tout en crispant les mains sur la rambarde. Sirius aurait juré qu'il murmurait quelque chose. Il eut un léger sourire mais ne s'attarda pas, regardant avec admiration James redresser son balai au dernier instant, alors qu'il semblait prêt à se ficher dans le sol. L'autre attrapeur réussit fort heureusement à redresser son balai à temps, mais seulement parce qu'il était assez loin derrière James.

« POTTER ! POTTER ! » Scandait les Gryffondors.

Sirius eut une moue sceptique mais dut reconnaître que James était un virtuose sur son balai. Son ami s'envola d'ailleurs et redescendit en triomphe, le Vif d'Or entre les doigts. Sirius crut devenir sourd alors que les Gryffondors se mettaient tous à hurler de joie. Par prudence et par peur de mourir écrasé par la masse de ses congénères, il préféra attendre un peu que tous soient descendus crier leur joie sur le terrain pour prendre le chemin des escaliers. James savourait sa victoire, entouré par une masse d'admirateurs. Il eut un geste de la main dans la direction de son meilleur ami, mais il y avait trop de monde entre eux deux pour qu'ils puissent se rejoindre. Sirius eut alors un geste pour lui dire qu'il se verrait une fois la folie passée. James eut l'air un peu déçu mais les autres joueurs de l'équipe venaient de l'entourer et ils se mirent tous à sauter sur place.

« Ca te dit qu'on organise une petite fête pour le héros ? » Glissa une voix juste derrière lui.

Remus le regardait avec un sourire en coin. Leur héros semblait en prise avec Lockwood et Roberty, ses deux plus ferventes supportrices. Sirius eut lui aussi un sourire. Son regard dériva ensuite vers Remus. Il ne s'était pas excusé et ne contait pas le faire. Mais tout semblait oublié car pour une fois, leur dispute n'avait rien à voir avec Dumbledore ou les Serpentards. Lily Evans ne semblait pas être une entrave à leur amitié.

« Pourquoi pas Moony ? »

* * *

**Dimanche 29 septembre**

James s'affala dans un canapé :

« Je n'en peux plus ! »

Sirius le rejoignit et se vautra à son tour, sur son ami, ce qui arracha un grognement à James, qui n'eut pas la force pour autant de chasser Sirius. Remus les regarda d'un air goguenard :

« Fatigués ? »

Sirius hocha négativement la tête. Peter était discrètement allongé dans le fauteuil le plus près de la fenêtre. Un léger ronflement leur parvenait parfois, laissant supposer qu'il avait déjà sombré dans le sommeil. D'autres Gryffondors étaient eux aussi restés. Sirius vit avec agacement que Lily Evans semblait en proie à un fou rire en compagnie d'une autre fille de cinquième année, Jessica Alberson. Mais il ravala son mépris pour ce soir là, ils étaient tous de trop bonne humeur pour se laisser aller à se disputer.

« Une dernière bièraubeurre ? »

Moony s'installa par terre, adossé au canapé de ses amis. Il tendit deux bièraubeurres aux deux maraudeurs qui les acceptèrent sans broncher. James se cala sur un coude, repoussant ainsi légèrement une de ses jambes vers le vide :

« On est pas bien là franchement ? J'aimerai que ce genre de moment dure toujours. »

Sirius eut un grognement s'apparentant à un rire rauque :

« Et nous vivrons bientôt tous dans un monde parfait et Voldemort viendra nous vendre de la limonade glacée l'été. »

James fronça les sourcils :

« T'es pas drôle Siri. »

« Je sais bien Jamy. »

Remus étouffa un rire en faisant mine de boire de sa bièraubeurre. James rougit vivement :

« Ne m'appelle plus comme ça s'il te plait, c'est terriblement mauvais pour mon image de marque. »

L'image d'Elinor Roberty lui courant après en hurlant 'Jamy attends moi !' venait de surgir dans l'esprit de tous, avec plus ou moins de joie.

« Heureusement que personne leur a permit d'entrer dans la salle commune, les deux Poufsoufles ne t'auraient pas lâcher ce soir. »

« Oui, j'ai échappé belle. »

« Jusqu'au prochain match James, jusqu'au prochain match ! »

Ne pouvant rester davantage avachi sur James, Sirius se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il passa à côté de Peter qui dormait paisiblement mais ne s'arrêta pas. Il passait assez de temps avec lui en ce moment. Il pouvait même dire qu'il arrivait à saturation. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, par instants il sentait un élan de sympathie pour le grassouillet jeune garçon. Sensation qu'il aurait le temps de tester lors de leur prochain entraînement qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain soir.

Le maraudeur observa pensivement par la fenêtre le parc de Poudlard totalement désert, éclairé par la seule lune et les lumières du château. Il eut un soupir pensif.

« Si tu continue comme ça Siri, je vais finir par croire que tu es amoureux. »

James s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre en lançant un regard sérieux à son meilleur ami. Sirius eut une moue méprisante :

« Comment ça ? Moi Sirius, descendant de l'illustre famille Black, éprouver de l'amour ? Mais tu délires mon pauvre James ! »

James eut un léger sourire qui dénotait tout de même d'un certain sérieux, malgré l'heure avancée :

« En tout cas je vais finir par croire que tu es irrémédiablement humain. »

« Sirius, humain ? Mais tu plaisantes James ! Pourquoi pas amoureux tant que tu y es ! »

Remus venait de les rejoindre. Sirius eut un léger rire, rire qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un aboiement selon Remus.

« C'est justement ce que j'étais en train de me demander. Sirius amoureux ? Reste à trouver l'heureuse élue ! » James avait pris un ton un peu moins sérieux, mais Sirius fut certain que, comme toujours avec James, derrière l'humour se trouvait une vraie réflexion.

« James, tu as des idées de plus en plus malsaines. » Continua Remus, en riant franchement ce coup ci.

Il fut rejoint par James, puis par Sirius, dans une moindre mesure. Il était certain d'avoir vu quelqu'un s'aventurer dans le parc. Une silhouette aux longs cheveux noirs. Il était presque aussi sûr qu'il s'agissait d'Adreva Wyles.

* * *

**Alors ? Ca vous a plut ? J'espère que oui ! Sinon, j'essaierai de me rattraper sur le prochain chapitre ! En attendant, je réponds à vos reviews :**

**_Enora_** : Ma fidèle lectrice ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a autant plut que les autres ! Merci de ton soutien et de… euh tes critiques ! M'enfin je suis sûre que tu finiras bien par trouver un truc qui cloche là dedans ! Sisi, en cherchant bien… Pas trop tout de même ! Je ne vais pas me plaindre, si ça te plait tant mieux, moi ça me va tout à fait ! Encore merci pour tes reviews et ton soutien constant qui fait vraiment plaisir ! Promis juré je vais aller voir la suite de ta fic (j'ai vu qu'elle était arrivée, miam !) dès que j'aurais publié ce chapitre !

**_Royal-de-luxe_** : Alors comme tu pourras le constater, j'ai essayé de faire des efforts au niveau de l'orthographe, mais je pense que c'est pas gagné ! Je lance donc un appel si quelqu'un se sent motivé pour être mon bêta ! Sinon, pour les surnoms, j'ai décidé de tous les garder en VO, surtout pour la suite avec l'apparition prochaine de Padfoot et Prongs… J'espère que cela ne perturbera pas trop les lecteurs parce que la VO est peu utilisée (ce qui est dommage, Prongs c'est plus joli que Cornedrue selon moi). Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas, tu constateras que cela ne me froisse pas et me fais au contraire plaisir et progresser !

**_Ladybird_** : Lol ! C'est vrai que McGo sur un balai ça m'a aussi beaucoup fait rire ! Mais disons que l'image d'un espèce de bout de tissus écossais sur un balai, j'ai trouvé ça tordant et je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas ! Je me dépêche pour le chapitre 6 mais disons que j'ai pas mal de boulot (cours) en ce moment et que j'ai plusieurs autres fics sur le feu !

**_Jenny_** : Et donc ici deuxième chapitre POV Sirius ! Peut-être un troisième voire plus avant la fin de la fic ! J'adore Siri (regard ému), Rogue aussi même si pour le moment on ne le voit pas des masses. Mais bon, je ne pense pas lui donner un grand rôle dans cette fic, mais un rôle tout de même ;) Quant à Adreva… Je dois reconnaître que je suis assez fière de ce personnage. Et ce qu'elle est ? Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? Toute petite ? Je lance le défi : qui saura me dire en premier ce qu'est Adreva ?

Merci pour ton soutien et ta review !


End file.
